The Prince and The Pimp
by Miira
Summary: When the magenta-eyed blond gets a visit from a certain informant asking for help, he never expected himself to personally babysit a troublesome little prince. But having a sexy, alluring prince to take care of might not be such a bad idea after all. DelicxHibiya and slight Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1: Visit from the devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Ratings might change in the future chapter. :3

* * *

In the night of Ikebukuro, the shimmering moon has already reached its utmost peak basking the earth with its evening glows forming lights and shadows as far as it reaches. And yet, miscellaneous type of people are still scattering thoughout the busy city. Teenagers waltzing about the streets with their electronical devices on their hands, businessmen and women hurried their walks towards God-knows-where, and normal citizens strolling down the pavements.

On a certain part of the city, one can venture into the street full of beautifully decorated neon lights diverse into different types of colours, shops and stalls are still operating as lively as usual. At the end of that certain street however, lies a club where grandly stylish men gathered, adorn with handsome features. A lively chatters were heard from inside the club, most likely coming from the group of females swarming the young man don in a pure white suit, stripes of fuchsia and black on his collared shirt underneath laced with a black tie, and a swift of his charming good-looks.

"I'm sorry, dear ladies~ But unfortunately, your time is up with me." The charming male winked.

"Ehhhhh~ No wayyyyy~" the ladies pouted, wanting more of the blond haired stud.

"Looks like our destiny ends here, my lovelies."

Not long after, the women were escorted to leave as their payments were done, waving a final goodbye towards the blond.

* * *

"Yo Heiwajima, thanks for your hard work." One of the staff applauded.

"Yeah, sure. It was nothing." I sighed. Seriously, all those screaming and squealing, my ears are gonna bleed if this keeps up.

As you can see, girls flaunt over me. I have a typical blond hair and guess what? My eyes are magenta. Let me rephrase that again; **MA-GEN-TA**. Magen-fucking-ta. Who any other people have eyes like mine? No one, I'm sure. And don't ask me why I have these eye colour. My mom probably ate something to fucked up her DNA for all I know.

Basically, I'm a real drop-dead gorgeous guy. That's why, if your little brain haven't figure it out yet, I'm currently working as a host. It's not praise-worthy of a job, but I get a really high pay so I'm not complaining. And why am I talking alone? Oh yeah, just so you know, my name is…

"Hey Heiwajima!" Dude, don't interrupt my narrations. "You've been requested!"

"What? So soon? By whom?" Popularity is such a bitch.

"It's a male. Make sure to make him happy because he's a special guest, the boss said." The talking host's movement was all jittery.

"Oh really? Okay then, I'm on it." This guy needs to chill out. This is why you're one of the bottom, girls don't dig coward men.

But I'm curious, just who requested me? Even the boss said he was a 'special guest', probably some big shots. But a _guy_? There's approximately next to none males come here to the host club. Not that I mind, I'm bisexual after all. Girls boring me sometimes, you know? But anyway, let's see here… Table number 5, was it? Ah, I see it. A raven haired, huh? Just my type, I'm liking it already. Time to put my business smile on.

"Good evening, thank you requesting me. I'm-" I paused, my eyes widen looking at the person sitting on the leather sofa.

"Hello there. Long time no see, Delic-kun." A wide grin spread on said person's face.

Eh? Wait… Wait a minute… Isn't this..?

"…Izaya-kun…?" For the first time since the day I've worked as a host, I choked.

"Hey hey, don't look so surprise." The sitting male spoke, letting out a couple of chuckles. " I thought you're suppose to entertain me here?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah…" Damn it, man. Get it together! " I humbly apologise for my rudeness. I'm Heiwajima Delic, at your service."

"That's more like it." The male snickered.

This guy… showing up so suddenly like that, of course I was dumbstruck. I almost lost my cool there for a second. To boot, he's one of the few I'm not really comfortable dealing with.

As I take my sit, I noticed the people in my surrounding, both male and female, were awestruck and fidgeting like crazy. Even the boss nervously came out from his office to observe us from afar, which I can understand why though.

Looking at him; Lithe, thin body clad in a dark coat with beige coloured frilly fur-trimmed at the tip covering those small firm arms, a long licorice sleeve shirt tucked inside the black jeans of that suave waist, it was a simple yet elegant appeal. Plus, a short silky ebony hair that gleams under the piercing lit room, with pale smooth skin followed by pinkish small lips. Above all, those scarlet burning orbs that gaze at you, melts you up, immensely.

To sum it up, even I have to admit that he's _extremely_ stunning and attractive.

"What can I do you for, Izaya-kun?" I said, ready to open a bottle of wine for the lithe figure.

"Ah no. There's no need for that." He waved his hand. "I don't want to drink something that damages my immune system, you see."

Did he just say, _'damages my immune system'…_?

…Yeah… Did I ever mention that I actually dislike the raven haired male? A lot, actually.

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I just wanted to talk for a short while, is all. Since I have another appointment to attend to later on." His eyes narrowed, lips curving upwards fiendly.

Shit hole. It's hard to put on a professional smile at him without being intimidated. Those cold icy red eyes staring at you like it's taunting and ridicule you, like he could see everything inside of you, controlling your mind, and that smile that shows mockery and confidence that could even make the fiercest human alive cower in terror in front of this man.

Though that can be a slight understatement when there's this one man I know whom never wavered his resolution looking straight into the cold eyes, even to the point of wanting to kill him.

"But Izaya-kun..." I rebutted.

"You don't have to worry. I've already done my full payment with your boss." He chuckled wickedly.

Just when he said that, I instantaneously turned around to look at the boss. The second he saw me, he quickly hid behind the wall, animatedly whistling and roaming his eyes elsewhere. Ah, now I understand. I thought it was weird how the boss was acting so abnormally edgy. The little imp probably got some dirt on him. And now I'm the one who has to deal with it, how _brilliant_.

"So, what do you want?" My face deadpanned, leaning back on the sofa while crossing my arms. Since he already 'paid', there was no point in me having to put on a fake smile right? It's not like I'm getting any tips from this, so _screw it_.

There was a moment of silence before the raven spoke:

"I actually have a favor to ask of you." His head tilted slightly, eyes flashing.

Oh? Well, that perked my interest up a bit. It's not an everyday occurrence when the information broker himself asks others' for a favor, after all.

"I'm listening." I said, anticipating his next words.

"I want you to work for me for a while, Delic-kun."

Now, if I had something to drink just now, I'd probably choke myself to death. Instead, I just blinked. Once, twice, third time. Did I really hear that right?

"Huh? What was that?" I was genuinely caught surprise.

"Of course, I'll pay you full charge." He sighed happily , throwing his arms in the air somehow oblivious at how silly he looked doing that.

"Huh…? Wait…wait…. Wait! WAITTT!" I flailed my hands frantically, failing to understand the situation.

I deeply inhale, caught my breathing for a while when my eyes once again set on the figure sitting next to me. Is this guy for real? I mean, what about my jo-

"The boss even agreed to dismiss you from work for a while so long as you're with me, so you still get to keep your job after I'm done with you. What do you got to lose, right?"

Oh good. He can read minds now. And you asshole old geezer of a boss, succumbed to blackmails so easily like that. I'm thoroughly ashamed. But seriously, this person is giving me a hard time here.

"Yeah, but I can't just..."

"Rest assure, you're still getting your pay like you usually do as a host. Actually, **two times** _your_ pay." He mused. I swear, smirking that widely should be against the law.

But ahhh, that sounds really tempting... Though he's right. The boss doesn't mind, seeing as he doesn't have a choice really, and I can earn my salary, double the amount too! I curse my gold-digging habit…

….

….

…

..Damn it all to hell...

"Okay... Fine!" I facepalmed myself in defeat, crease formed on the bridge of my nose. "Just as long as you pay me."

"Good answer." the ebony purred. "Meet me at my place tomorrow morning at 10."

He then stood up placing his hands in his coat's pockets, winked at the boss, whom was very anxious, and walked away, laughing.

I watched sighing in exhaustion, comtemplating whether I've just made the right or wrong decision as he leaves the front door like a glorious bastard.

That night I declared, one does not simply win against Orihara Izaya.

* * *

So, what do you think? Good or bad? ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T (Will change)

* * *

Sometimes I really wonder if I'm just an idiot or a complete retard. Probably both, I guess.

There I was standing, looking up in front of a high-end apartment, in Shinjuku, thinking whether I should go inside or not. I can't back away now since I've already made my promise to come here but part of me just wanna high-tail from here and never look back. And since I'm dealing with _the_ Orihara Izaya, troubles are bound to happen if I stick with him.

Well, whatever.

I huffed a load of cold breathes as I entered the building, furrowing my eyebrows. This is not gonna be pretty.

* * *

"Hey, Delic-kun. For a second there, I thought you wouldn't come." The ebony haired male grinned.

Yeah, right. And suffer your wrath if I didn't? **No thank you**.

"I promises I'd come, so I did."

"Indeed you do. So, welcome." He said as he leaned back against his desk, drinking his black coffee.

But really, I knew that his occupation as an informant must've really paid him a lot of money but this place is really just plain _ridiculous_. A wide range of spaces, two-storey loft loaded with a giant plasma screen TV, plus expensive brands furnitures, clean and organized kitchen, bookshelves placed with variation of books, giant windows perfect for observing the outside world, a nice comfy swivel chair behind a desk full of electronical devices that he must've used to collect information, and oddly, a shogi board with its pieces and chess pieces sorted out randomly. What up with that?

Damn little guy, I'm drooling with jealousy here.

"So tell me, what is it that you want me to work for you for?" I got straightly to the point. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm in an average intelligence to do these complicated office chores that you do."

"Haha, don't worry. Namie-san has already been given those tasks." He chuckled.

"Who?"

"My secretary, whom I can't officially introduce to you as she is on a leave today."

"Okay…" I replied. "Then what do you want me to do here, actually?"

There was a moment of silence in the air. Honestly, I'm not really comfortable of being in this kind of situations, and the male standing in front of me wasn't making it any better by not being the talkative annoyance that he is.

"…Actually, there's someone I want you to deal wit-" He paused, frowning as he put down his coffee onto the desk. "…No… I mean, to _woe_ with."

I was a bit surprised to see how his facial expression changed. He looked scornful for some reason. He clicked his tongue like there's a bitter taste in his mouth mentioning that 'someone', or probably from the taste of the bitter coffee he just drank for all I know.

"…To _woe_ with..?" I asked, presumely I've heard it wrong.

"Yes." He stated looking straight into my eyes, gesturing how serious he was being.

Interesting. It's rare to see him _this_ serious before.

"Errr… Can I know who's this person is..?"

There's a hesitant movement from the brunet, like he's pondering on what to say next.

"He's… my cousin." He stated bitterly.

"Wha.. Your cousin…? I didn't know you had a cousin before, Izaya-kun?"

"Yeah well, me neither." He sighed tiredly. "He apparently lives in a secluded place abroad that I've never heard of before, and for the mean time, I have to take care of him."

"Why can't you just send him home?"

"That's the thing here. You see, **he** doesn't want to go home." The raven scoffed, looking annoyed. "It seems that he had a huge quarrel with his parents, and decided to stay here on his own accord, and that's where you came in."

"Huh? M-me?!" I was taken aback.

"Yes, Delic-kun. I want you to hypnotize him with your charm, make him fall for you and dump him coldy. Depressed after the rejection, he'll definitely go home. Surely you have the capability of doing such things seeing as you work as a host." He threw his arms up in the air.

Oh. Now I get why he wanted me to work for him. But towards his own family..? No, no. I shouldn't be surprise seeing how he treats his own little sisters like they are of no importance. But something just doesn't add up…

"Just one thing though…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why won't you do it? Aren't you better than me at persuading people?" I questioned, genuinely curious. 'Cause I'm sure as heck if he tried to, he would've done it easily.

"Alas, I am better. But I can't deal with this person, you see." He sighed for the umpteenth time. "In fact, I don't **want** to deal with this person, as he is very troublesome."

I was astounished for a moment. To think that there's a person who can make this prideful man in front of me warily troubled. Just who on earth…?

Now, I'm not really the type to nose up my way into other people's business. In fact, you can say I have the most least interest in anything. I just go with the flow and I get bored pretty fast. Not many things are exciting enough for me to show concern. But, this situation that I'm in right now really caught me in. I need to know this person, _fast_.

"Hmmm, okay then. I'll agree to persuade him."

"Eh? What? Really?" the raven's eyes widen. He probably thought that I would refuse.

"Yeah, sure. You're paying me right? And I really wanna see this long lost cousin of yours." I smiled.

"…."

"…."

There was this silence again. Seriously, I just had enough with the-

"Hehehe.. Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh, what?" I was startled.

The lithe man laughed out loud like a psychopath while holding on to his stomach. For normal people, they would've likely back away by now from this crazy person. But I've known Izaya-kun long enough since our high school years that the laugh he was making right there, is precisely the laugh he did whenever he's _thoroughly_ amused. The first time I've heard that laugh however, was when a certain twin brother of mine almost tried to choke him to death…

"Ha~ Delic-kun, you're so interesting." He walked forward, patting my shoulder.

"How am I interesting, Izaya-kun?" I sighed.

"Eh? Because you are! You're easier to talk to, much more composed, much more tolerable and…" he flipped his nimble body so that his behind was facing me, and grinned widely, looking at me by his shoulder while narrowing his glowing crimson eyes, "… I like you more than _Shizu-chan_."

There he goes. Talking about my twin brother **again**. I swear, everytime, every-freakin'-time , whether I met my brother or Izaya-kun in the past, they always have a thing to say about one another even if it was about resentment. It's like they have mutual obsession towards each other!

"Yeah sure, Izaya-kun." I sighed again. "So when can I meet this cousin of yours?"

"I can't let you see him now as he is still asleep and he's very obnoxious when he wakes up, so I suggest tomorrow at 3."

"Eh? Wait a minute… Then why didn't you let me come tomorrow in the first place knowing that I can't meet him today?"

"Well, it's fun, you know? Messing around with my humans." He said, impishly.

"Just as I thought. I think I better get going before my patience-meter runs out or I might punch you in the face."

Unlike my brother, I'm cool and can calm myself down being in the presence of Izaya-kun. Besides, he's an okay guy if he wasn't so manipulative and I can deal with his annoying antics. But sometimes, like this time, I kinda wish I had the abnormal strength of that twin brother of mine so that I can crush the raven haired with his giant plasma screen TV.

"So, do we have a deal? I'll surely be making your life a **living hell** if you break your promise, Delic-kun~" He sneered slightly.

"Yeah. Trust me, Izaya-kun. That's the last thing I want." I replied making my way to the front door.

I cringe a little inside at how playful his threats might sound like, yet he's dead serious. Messing with him, and _he will fuck you up_.

"Oh yeah, Delic-kun. There's just a few minor things I forgot to mention about him." He pointed.

"And what would that be…?" I turned around facing him, already at the front door and somehow having a bad feeling.

The little devil skipped towards me, yanked my tie harshly and whispered to my ear;

"His name is Orihara Hibiya….." his lips curved upwards, mischievously, "…. And he's a **prince**."

He smiled and waved happily at me before closing the door from behind, left me stood there with my mouth agape.

Ah, as I thought. I really made the wrong choice of coming here, after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Shizuo-nii

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T (Will change)

* * *

TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK!

I groggily slipped up my hand searching randomly for my phone as its alarm rang in my eardrums so annoyingly. As I turned it off, a slight groan escaped my lips when the sun light emited its glow directly to my face from the outside.

Damn it. Why the hell is it so sunny?! And where the hell am I?

I sat up, rubbing and squinting my eyes to get a better view of my surroudings. I'm in a room for starters. There's a nice comfy king size bed covering myself with warm blankets. Fluffy hot red pillows that I've used to sink my head in just now. And a woman facing me from my left side, smiling, as we shared the bed together. Such a beautiful woman, I must say. This is just heave-

Wait... Hold it!

My eyes widen.

_A woman?_

"Good morning, sleepy head." The woman purred.

Blinking a few times, I looked at her, looked down, and looked at her again. We were completely naked it seems….. My fuzzy memories from yesterday are still too vague…-

Ah! Wait. Now I remember….

"Good morning to you too." I smiled back at her.

I glanced at my phone; 9:00am. Thinking that it was a waste of time staying here any longer, I quickly uncovered myself from the blanket, stood up with all of my naked glory, and got dressed.

"Hhmmm, babe? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving of course." I said dryly while fixing my tie.

"Eh? Why?" she sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

"Because there's nothing to do here anymore."

"Wha- B-but ye.. yesterday..."

"What? Did you think our relationship is more than just a fling? Don't make me laugh." I snorted.

The woman was left speechless, she look stunned.

"Well," I spoke, finished getting dress. "Since you don't seem to have anything else to say, I'd better get going."

"Huh? He-hey… WAIT!" She spurred out of her bed reaching out her hand.

At that moment, I swiftly walked towards her closing our distance while my left knee sinked into the bed, and placed my index finger on her lips.

"The sex was fun…" I smiled. "… but _you_, unfortunately, bore me. Goodbye."

* * *

"Haaaaaa~" I sighed out loud, sitting alone in the park.

I've becoming more and more rash these days. Picking up a stranger without knowing her name first. I normally wouldn't do that. Or I probably did and just forgot. But that woman… it makes me snicker thinking that she was serious about me. I mean, we've only just met yesterday! She was all alone in the bar so I took my chance to flirt with her. I didn't know she would become so affectionate so soon. This is why sometimes I prefer male over female. They don't fuss and just let you fuck them and then leave. Fast and good, no attactment at all!

Albeit, no matter how serious or honest their feelings are towards me, I could never truly reciprocate them. Instead, I found myself laughing at their so-called ridiculous 'love' that they always experiencing for me. The term 'playboy' never really suits me either. Yes, I find partners more frequently than most people do, but I'm just, what you call, _experimenting_. I'm also, like many people in this world, trying to locate my own 'one true love' as I keep on living, yet to no vail. It's sad really. The more they want me, the more I shove them away. The more they love me, the more I lost interest in them. Call me cold-hearted and heartless, because that's what I probably am.

Till now, love is still an emotion that I could never truly understand no matter how much I try. An emotion that is so complicated, so delicate, so easy enough to shatter your heart to pieces, and yet so pure and powerful enough to drown yourself in full of bliss… Heh. **Love**, huh? I still remember how I first discovered love, only to have a heartbreak right after. _So laughable_… Even now… it still hurts thinking about such troublesome emotion. That's why… I…

Ahhhh! Why am I thinking about this crap?! It's because of that woman! No, it's because of yesterday! Yes! Calm down! Compose yourself. Think about yesterday… yesterday… yester…

_"His name is Orihara Hibiya…. And he's a prince."_

Damn it. That little bastard dropped a bomb this time. A prince? _A fucking prince?_ What, like people who have a kingdom and shit? So I have to woe a royalty? Sure, any normal guy would've found that to be a white lie but this is Orihara Izaya we're talking about. Even though he might be a devilish, cunning human, he'll tell the truth no matter how ridiculous it sounds…. Probably… This seems like a total hassle no matter how you look at it. Should I just back out after all? But he'll really gonna make my life miserable if I do that.

At a time like this, I seriously wish I could be gifted with my brother's abnormal strength so I could end Izaya-kun's life before he ends mine.

"Ahhh~ Speaking of which, where the hell is he?" I mumbled to myself as I sighed again.

It really is peculiar. Usually, my brother will always be around whenever there's something going on with Izaya-kun. It's like he can sense him or something, especially when Izaya-kun came to Ikebukuro. Often you can see flying vending machines and stop signs being uprooted by my brother to injure someone, but once he sees the lithe male, the damages, unfortunately, increase tenfolds. I know they tried to kill each other whenever they met but something seems wrong to me. It might be my crazy imagination but I think my broth-

"**DEELLIIICCCCCCC!**" a roar was heard startled me from my thoughts.

Haha. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Shizuo-nii! How are you doing?" I stood up as I smile looking at the stomping man wearing a bartender suit coming towards me.

"Don't 'how are you doing' me! What the hell were you doing yesterday?!" he stood close to me, enough to feel his breathing on my face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why were you at the flea's place yesterday?! Did he threaten you?! He threatened you, didn't he? I'm gonna kill him…!"

See? Didn't I told you? Both of them never fail to shut up about each other wherever they go. Their passion of hate towards one another is so strong that it's almost unhealthy. It somehow baffles me!

"Wait… Wait, Shizuo-nii. Calm down, will you? How do you expect me to tell you anything when you're still so full of anger? Just… relax okay?" I said to him while rubbing my temple. It's always a pain to deal with him whenever he's in rage mode.

He groaned before complying. Then he sat down on the bench, lit his cigarette, huffing lumps after lumps of smoke to calm his nerves down and looked at me impatiently through his tinted blue glasses. At this point, lying to his face is probably not a good idea seeing as he's as sharp as a knife, and… I don't want to endanger my life as well. I'm dealing with a time bomb, after all.

"Well, first of all… No, he's not threatening me. So no need to have a blood party over me." I stated, crossing my arms. "Secondly, Izaya-kun and I made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he blows another smoke, _the time bomb is ticking…_

"….That… I work for him for a while…" I said, gazing elsewhere.

There was a total silence from both Shizuo-nii and I, which was making me nervous as hell, before he stood up, crushed his cigarette harshly with his sole, and yanked me roughly by the collar forcing my eyes to gaze straightly into his flaming amber eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he asked. **_BOOM!_**_ It exploded._

Yeah... I shouldn't have blurted that out too bluntly huh? And crap, he's fuming.

"Shizuo-nii, it's only temporary-"

"No way..." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said, NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU DEALING WITH HIM!" his grips tightened.

"Nghh. C'mon, Shizuo-nii. It's not like I'm doing this for fun. Plus, he pays me a high salar-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK HOW MUCH HE PAYS YOU! Anything that's got to do with him is bound to be bad!"

Well, I can agree with that. But he's being unreasonable, and my clothes are gonna rip at this rate. Honestly, there's nothing to be _this_angry about. He cuts every sentences I tried to utter, this is starting to piss me off a bit.

"Shizuo-nii, you may be enemy with Izaya-kun but I'm not." I glared at him. "I do this of my own free will so it's none of your damn business what I do with him! You have your life and I have my own! Don't be a busybody!"

"Eh?" He flinched. "Yeah… Bu.. But Delic... He's… sorry…"

He looked so hurt by my words that his grips has completely loosen. Actually, not many people know this, he may be known as the strongest in Ikebukuro, but he has a very fragile heart. He gets hurt easily by people's words especially from his loved ones. Though we're twins, we're **completely**different.

"I'm sorry too, Shizuo-nii." I sighed, I can't win against that puppy look he gave me. "I know you just wanted to protect me, but you just have trust me on this…"

He gazed again at me with that mocha eyes full of uncertainty for a whole 10 seconds and finally huffed heavily while ruffling his golden locks with a look of displeasure. He lit another cigarette up, apparently.

"Tch... Fine..." He grumbled. "But if the flea ever does anything to harm you, I swear..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You'll kill him right?" I smiled. "Thanks, Shizuo-nii, for understanding."

He gave a satisfying smile waving at me before leaving. One problem solved, I could sigh in relief but the day isn't over yet…

* * *

So, I'm back in Shinjuku standing in front of Izaya-kun's apartment again. I'm really doing this aren't I? I just hope he'll give me a lot of cash for this or I would real-

"Hmm?" my thoughts were interrupted when I glanced over at the entrance of the building.

Isn't that Izaya-kun? What the hell is he wearing? Why a cape? And is that a crown? Why is he wearing that weird costume? Whatever, he's always weird so I shouldn't be surprise. Oh! I should catch up to him to tell him Shizuo-nii already knew about us meeting. Knowing Shizuo-nii, he'll probably still attack Izaya-kun even if I protested. So I should give the little guy a heads up so he could prepare himself first.

"Oi, Izaya-kun!" I shouted. In fact, make that 4 shouts.

How odd. I called his name a couple of times but there was no reponse. As far as I know, he's very sensitive and alert towards his surroundings.

Since it was useless calling for him, I dragged my feet inside the apartment following him from behind. As soon as I was close enough to him, I grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.

"Hey Izaya-kun, didn't you hear I called your name just no-" I stopped as my eyes widen.

I thought it was odd the moment I held Izaya-kun's wrist because from what I know, his wrist wasn't _that_ thin to begin with. And this figure I'm looking at…

Lithe body, short raven-haired. Soft pale skin with pinkish lips. In an instant, this person looks almost exactly like Izaya-kun, except those eyes...

Those beautiful golden orbs that stares at you, gentle and soothing, glowing luminously under the light, clear like crystal. Unlike Izaya-kun, these eyes are gave a completely different vibe. Bright maize eyes that somehow radiate naivety and innocence as it gape, yet it pierced you with proud and determined gaze... Shivers took over my body immediately like thousand jolts of electricity gazing at said eyes. Strangely, my heart skipped a beat.

"...Orihara... Hibiya...?" I hesitated.

Such a magnificently amazing eyes-

"What are your filthy hand doing touching me!?"

…And I was dragged back to reality.

"HUH? _Filthy_?" I was utterly flabbergasted. "… You're Orihara Hibiya… right…?"

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?! Let go off me this instant! Crude! Stalker!" the golden eyed wriggled his hand vigorously.

Ah. So this _is_ Orihara Hibiya. Well, now I understand why Izaya-kun doesn't like dealing with him. He's….

"Do you not hear me, peasant?! Unhand me at once!"

… **AN ANNOYING FUCKING BRAT**.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the little prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T (Will change)

* * *

"Stop following me, you ingrate!"

"For the millionth times, I'm not! And don't call me ingrate, you brat!"

"B-brat?! How rude!"

Oh God. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah... Maybe the deal you've made with Izaya-kun, dear stupid Delic!

"Haaa~ whatever." I sighed in front of Izaya-kun's loft, ringing the doorbell only to be greeted by a brunette woman. "Err... Hello...?"

"Oh. It's you. Where have you been?" She deadpanned looking at the little brat, before glancing at me. "And you are... Heiwajima Delic, I presume? You're more _tame_than your brother, I see."

Oh, this must be the secretary he mentioned about the other day… And she probably knows about me through him too.

"...Yeah. You're Namie-san... right? Err… Tame? What do you mean by that…?"

Before she could even reply, golden orbs dashed through the front door faster than lighting, passing and ignoring both of us.

"Kid." The female sighed watching the brat go.

So, even she doesn't want to deal with him, huh?

"Well, unlike you, Heiwajima _literally_tends to just kick his way through the front door without having the courtesy to even ring the doorbell first." She stated while gesturing her hand for me to come inside.

"Ahhh~ Is.. Is that so? I'm sorry for the inconvience my brother have caused you." I said, smiling awkwardly.

Shizuo-nii really have no patience at all whenever it involves Izaya-kun, huh? But wait... Does that means he has come here before? Since when…

After that, the woman just nodded and went back to her desk to hastily pack her things before heading to the front door again.

"Eh wait... Where are you going...?" I ask, confused.

"Well, I've already finished my tasks here given by Izaya, so I'm leaving." She deadpanned again.

"WHAT?! B-but what about that guy?"

"That is none of my concern." She said, giving me an emotionless expression as she leave.

I was left speechless watching her leave. An attitude like her, ignorant to all of her surroundings, really suits working for someone as talkative as Izaya-kun. Nice catch.

"What... You're still here?"

I flinched, turning around towards said voice. "Hehe... Hey there."

Be professional, smile. Compose... Compose yourself, Heiwajiwa Delic. You're suppose to woe him, remember? Make him like you, right? Be patience... Don't let him get to you... It's all for the sake of money. That's right. Calm yoursel-

"Please get out. I do not want to see the face of my stalker." He frowned, turning his gaze away from my eyes.

_Snap._That's it.

"..You little...!" I ran towards him, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"That hurts! Wha... What are you doing!?"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! Just because you're a little _prince_, doesn't mean you can make a servant out of anyone in this world!"

"What do you...? I.. I don't…" He look stunned for a moment. "Anyway, ju-just let go of my hand immediate- **Ahh**!" He backed away from me only to be tripped by the cape that he's wearing.

"Wait... w-woah!" Dumbly of me for still holding onto his wrist, I follow suit after him.

Both of us fell with a loud thud, with me trampling over him.

"Ou... Ouch." He whined on the hard ground.

"Urghh.. that hurts, damn it." I groaned. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked, lifting my head while rubbing my forehead.

"Ergh.. What do you mean _I'm alright_?" He whined again, slowly opening his eyes. "How do you expect me to be alright when I'm... the... one..."

"Hmm?" I noticed him getting quieter and quieter.

I also noticed that I'm currently towering over him making the position we're in looked so wrong in many ways. My eyes automatically traveled towards his face.

He held my shirt tightly as he was laying on the hard surface. Being this close towards him, I saw that there's a faint blush over his pale white skin. His lips parted slightly and his beautiful golden orbs widen.

"Get... get off of me..." He looked away while furrowing his eyebrows, pouting. His blush appeared more visible now. That flush pink blush.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Wha... What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel hot all of a sudden looking at this face? It's such... a beautiful sight...

I swallowed hard. The position we're in, the face he's making, and that moisted lips… Lips… I want that lips on mine… So arousing…

"Hey... you-"

"Ahh~ Delic-kun. I know I said you should woe him, but I didn't think you'd get to **second-base**this quickly. I'm very impressed. Although next time, do it elsewhere will you?" a voice chimed, startled me greatly.

Both of us flicked our heads over to the talking figure leaning at the side of the front door. That wicked smile of his can solely belong to none other than...

"Izaya-kun!" I shouted, eyes widen.

"I-Izayan!" He whimpered, pushing me roughly to cling onto Izaya-kun's arm.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. Get off of my personal space, Hibiya." He pushed the brat away by the face and stared at me coldly, "...and why are _you_laughing?"

"Pfft...! I'm sorry... Hehe..! B-but _'Izayan'_? Hahahaha!"

I couldn't contain my laughter at the ridiculous nickname, even though Izaya-kun was shooting daggers at me through his scarlet eyes.

"Well, now you see why I don't want to deal with him right?" He sighed tiredly. "So now, he's **your**problem."

"…Huh?" At that time, I completely stopped my laughing fit.

"What? What are you all talking about?" Hibiya interrupted.

"You see, Hibiya." He stated, holding onto the other raven's shoulder. "You should know this; You're annoying, you're troublesome and you're clingy. I don't want you near me, _ever_."

Ouch. That's really straightforward even for you, Izaya-kun.

"Wha-what?!" Golden eyes rebutted.

"But don't you worry. This blond male right here can preoccupy all of your precious time while you're here. Right, De-lic-kun?" he smiled, though his scarlet eyes are glistening maliciously.

"Uhh… Yeah. That's right." I stood up, ruffling with my blond locks. "Nice to meet y-"

"I refuse! I do not want to be acquaintance with this person, Izayan!"

"What was that?" I seriously wish I could grab that plasma TV and bash onto this kid's head…

"You heard me! Izayan, actually I-"

"Hibiya." Red eyes narrowed, "I'm being nice here by letting you have a company like Delic-kun because I can never be around you that much. I have a life and a job that does not requires your annoying presence. Either you oblige to my actions or _go home_."

Cold air filled the room right after making the both of us tensed nervously. It's pretty rare to see Izaya-kun being _this_ vicious. And it's downright scary as shit when that happens.

"Hey, let's try this again, shall we?" I said, helding out my right hand. "Nice to meet you."

I really don't wanna be in this awkward atmosphere any longer. Besides, this kid is pretty hot and that makes me wanna ravish that lithe body of his.

"Eh… er.. I…"

He looked skeptical at first, glancing back and forth between Izaya-kun and I, before slowly reaching out his hand for a hand shake.

"Ni-nice to meet you, too. My name is Orihara Hibiya.." he nervously said.

"Hey, I'm Heiwajima Delic."

I kneeled down before him, giving a light kiss on his warm hand.

"Wha..!"

I chuckled as the blush on his face started to reappear ever so beautifully now. Yes, that reaction, that face, that body, that lips, I want them. I really made the right decision of coming here, because I can tell, this is gonna be a lot fun.

"I'm in your service…."

I am so gonna make you fall for me….

"….Hibiya-sama."


	5. Chapter 5: Warm hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T (Will change)

* * *

It's been a week since I've first met with Hibiya and truthfully, I'm regretting every minute of it...

_"Deli, I want this!"_

_"Let's go here."_

_"I do not want that!"_

_"Rude! Peasant!"_

_"Shut up and just follow me, ingrate!"_

**Fuck. This. Shit.**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I roared out loud earning a jolt from the lithe male beside me.

"Wh-why did you suddenly yell...?"

"Nothing. I just felt like it."

"Deli… You're weird…" He said, while looking annoyed before continue walking again.

Looking annoyed? I'm the one who's annoyed here! Demanding this and that, treating me like I'm some kind of servant, making me carry all his junks while he skips ever so merrily around town with that stupid costume of his. Seriously, I thought I was suppose to make him fall for me, not for me to babysit a brat.

And what the hell is 'Deli' anyway?! If you wanna make a slave out of me, at least get my name right! I'm fucking Heiwajima Delic, a prideful hunk of a magenta-eyed top host in Ikebukuro! And now I'm downgrading myself for a selfish bratty prince! How comical! Arghh! Damn it, this is the first time someone drives me so mad that it pisses me off!

"Finally! We are back! I am so tired." He yelled happily slumping on the leather sofa.

"Me too..." Tired of you that is.

I look around, apparently Izaya-kun's not around. And that secretary of his too. So I'm alone again with this guy huh? Last time I'm alone with him was when I tried to kiss him…

And what's with that posture of his? I might attack you, you know. Yeah, he may be an annoying brat, but I can't deny that he's sexy enough for me to be aroused by it.

"Hmm? What are you standing there all alone for? Are you alright?"

"No... I think I have a headache..." From your annoying antics.

"Eh, really?" He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Then come here, Deli. Sit next to me."

I felt questionable at first at the sudden request but then I just sighed and complied. At this point, I don't really feel like making an advance on him.

Just as I sat on the sofa, he yanked my head suddenly and placed it on his lap.

"Wha-what are you doing...?" I asked warily, looking up to him.

"Huh? You are tired, right? So I'm comforting you."

"What? You... Don't have to do that..." I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down roughly.

"...you...!"

"Just stay still, will you? I'm doing you a favor, so take it!"

"Okay, okay. _Fine_." I sighed again. This person won't take 'no' for an answer, huh?

"Good boy." He chirped happily while patting my golden locks.

What am I, a dog now? And his personality is just like Izaya-kun's. Maybe even bossier... But... The way he now strokes my hair gently, it feels somehow soothing...

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" He closed his eyes, smiling contently. "Mother always does this to me when I was a child…"

"Heh, is that so? I bet she's an awesome mom…" I was starting to drift off. Shit, this feels awesome.

"Yes, she is... By the way, Deli… I can't help but notice how your hair is so nice and soft." He said while running his tiny pale fingers through my hair.

Honestly, I wasn't expecting any compliments coming from his mouth at all. That thought made me chuckled automatically.

"Haha well, sorry to disappoint you but this blond hair of mine wasn't exactly an original colour..."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me curiously.

"You see, I was actually a brunet since birth and planning to keep it that way but that kinda blew when I was influenced by someone. I thought it was cool to have that blond colour of his, so I just did it."

"Is that so? Now I kind of want to see you as a brunet, but I think blond hair is beautiful on you, I like it…." He stated before stopping his hands and looked at me again, "Deli… could you tell me about what your family's like?"

I was caught off-guard by the sudden off-topic question that it made me look up confusingly at the raven. But seeing that beautiful golden orbs widen as it gazed at me like its anticipating my replies, I just couldn't refuse.

"Okay sure. Well… for starters, my parents are already gone..."

"Eh? I-is that so..?" I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. It's been five years already." I flailed my hand. "Besides, I still have my brothers with me..."

"You have a brother…?"

"Yeah. I have a little brother, Heiwajima Kasuka. He's very much emotionless and it's sometimes kinda creepy talking to him with that all-the-time deadpan face of his. It's probably because of us that he's like that. I felt bad about my poor cute little Kasu-chan…"

He let out a quick chuckle probably thought it was funny. Damn it, so cute…

"I also have a twin. He's the one who influenced me into going blond…" I said happily reminiscing the past.

"Wow, a twin? Really? That is so amazing."

"But unfortunately, he's more fucked up than Kasuka though. Uprooting stop signs and throwing vending machines at people just because he's angry-"

"Deli, what on earth are you talking about?" He looked perplex.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"

"There's no way a human could even possibly do such a thing! I do not appreciate lies, Deli."

"I really wish I was because then I could be happy for the sake of my brother and Izaya-kun, and even the city but I'm telling the truth, Hibiya-sama..." I sighed.

This has always been people's reacting. They never believe it first hand, but when they've experienced it themself, it's already too late to save their asses from Shizuo-nii's wrath. But I can' blame them though, who would believe a person could lift a vending machine so easily? No one, I bet.

"But wait… why for Izayan's sake? What does Izayan have anything to do with your brother?"

"Because they've been fighting like they're in a war since high school, Hibiya-sama." I stated bitterly, remembering the dreadful days, "But really, I'm still surprise none of them have successfully killed each other off by now seeing as how much of a sworn enemy they're both being..."

I rubbed my temples subconsciously. Now that I think about it, I can't believe how I'm able to endure both of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro throughout the years without having to shit my pants collided in one of their brawls. I nearly got killed one time, and it's not funny.

My train of thoughts faded completely when the raven's fingers started to stroke my blond locks again.

"Hmmm, if what you said was the truth..." He tilted his head slightly, "I'd want to meet that kind of person."

"HUH? Why would you wanna meet a person like that?" I sat up, somehow doesn't like where this is going.

"Eh? Because it's not often where you can meet someone like that, right? Besides, to think that someone can rival on the same level as Izayan, I think it's rather interesting…" The raven stated as a matter-of-factly.

This person… so unbelievable…

I slumped on the sofa before laughing sheepishly as I looked at him and nuzzled my hand on his face without thinking.

"Haaa~ you're weird, Hibiya-sama. Normally people would avoid a person like that, but I guess that what makes you cute and interesting, eh?"

How weird. I've touched and held many people in the past, but why does his face feels so warm..?

"Cu-cute?! What... What are you saying..." He held my hand in defense and blushed slightly.

Damn. His hand is warm too. I feel all tingly inside. Why… Why is that? And that blush, so very very cute.

**Thump.****  
**  
"Hey Hibiya-sama..." I closed the distance between our faces.

"Wai-wait... Why are you getting so close towards me...!" He shriek, fidgetting like crazy as I get more and more closer towards him.

His face, that stunning golden glowing eyes, pink flushes his face as he gaze at me, his body that stuttered cutely everytime I get closer, and that parted lips that emits hot breathing that struck my face gently. So very warm.

**Thump. Thump.**

I want to feel his lips on mine, I want to feel his naked skin on mine. I want them, I want them so much that it's crazy.

"Hibiya-sama..." My hand danced its way towards the lithe male's chin, leaning in for a kiss.

"De... Deli..." He whispered ever so alluringly, clutching his hands on my shirt.

Just a bit more, just little more till our lips meet, just-

"Haaa~ Didn't I told you already to never make a move on him at my place, Delic-kun?"

Both of us startled at the voice of the devilishly male standing at the front door.

"Izayan!" Hibiya pushed me away. Déjà vu, all over again.

"Ah, sorry. Did I just interrupted you all?" He giggled.

"Nah, you didn't, _Izaya-kun_." I glared at him by the shoulder.

**FUCKIN' COCKBLOCK.**

I ruffled my hair in frustration until my eyes met with Hibiya.

"I-I'm going… Er… Ex-excuse me...!" He stuttered before he ran clumsily upstairs, blushing.

Man, that was just cute. Damn it.

"Haha, your face is priceless right now, Delic-kun."

"Yeah? No thanks to you, bastard." I scoffed. Seriously, I was really close!

"But really, you've progress quite well with him. He's all flustered now. As one would expected from the top host." He chimed happily, already sitting on his swivel chair.

"Huh? Oh... Oh yeah..."

Right… I almost forgot what I was suppose to do. I'm suppose to make him fall for me and then dump his ass after I'm done with him, all for the sake of money...

**Thump.**

What..? Ouch. My heart, it hurts for some reason...

"To congratulate your little success, I'm gonna tell you a precious information that you'll surely find it amusing!" His lips cruved upwards, impishly.

"And what is that?" I sighed. I don't have any mood to be excited anymore now that my arousal is gone.

He jumped out of his swivel chair and looked at me mischiveously.

"You see, the actual truth is… Hibiya isn't actually a prince."

I paused as I quickly turned my head to look at the scarlet orbs.

"Wha.."

"Yeah, I lied. Sorry." He just smiled before going into the kitchen to make his coffee, like nothing happened.

That day, I swear, I will one day tie him up on his swivel chair and let him witness how much fun I have burning his plasma screen TV into flames.

Damn mother fucker.


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"What did you just say?" I pointed out loud.

"I said, he's not really a prince."

I blinked a few times before I looked upstairs, and looked back at the red eyed raven, dumbstruck.

"Huh? B-but.. You're the one..."

"What? Did you think I was serious?" The raven laughed. "Like I said, I love seeing the expressions my humans made."

This guy... I am seriously gonna punch that pretty face of his...

"Well, he's not really that far off from a prince, per se." He added.

"...meaning..?"

"He actually comes from a very wealthy family, you see. A big mansion, maids, butlers, all of those you can find in a luxurious lifestyle."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

The raven narrowed his eyes at me for a second and just sighed.

"His father opened a big business franchise over in his country and like I said, it's a small place so it influenced a lot of people, mainly by giving them jobs and such..." He continued, "Uncle practically owned the place, so people kept treating them with respects and regards them as a higher up amongst the citizens, much like a treatment towards a royalty or something of the sort."

Oh. Now I get it. Having all that servants to please his needs as he commands, being pampered and sheltered from the outside world, that's why he always acted all high and mighty. He was born and raised that way, huh?

"I want to keep a better relationship with my uncle and aunt, so that's why I agreed to take care of that annoyance."

What? Since when did he cared about other people's feel- No, never mind. He definitely have some ulterior motives towards Hibiya's parents.

"Seeing as they are very influential, I could make a good use of them one day." The raven added, happily chirping.

Hah. I thought so.

"You evil little imp." I mocked.

He doesn't seem offended at all, instead he just disregard the insult and stared playfully at me with those ruby eyes.

"But that still doesn't change my mind that I want that person out of here." He smirked widely. ".. And this _evil little imp_is paying you to do that job, Delic-kun. So, don't forget, kay?"

He winked at me before sitting on his swivel chair and continued his works.

* * *

"Hibiya-sama…." I said while containing my laughter, "…what are you? Five?"

"Wha…! How rude! Just so you know, I'm the same age as you! An-and.. I just want to try this, okay?!"

"Haha, yeah sure. Here you go, _young master_." I let out a soft chuckle before handing a strawberry ice cream towards the lithe male.

Well, even if I already know he's not officially a real prince, I kinda feel a need to tease him for some reason.

"W-what's with that 'young master' remark? Anyway, thank y-"

He abruptly stopped talking when my fingers slighty brushed against his, resulting him to jerk his hand away quickly enough for the ice cream to fall over to the ground with a loud splat sound.

"Hibiya-sama, what are you doing~? I used my money on that, you know?" I whined aloud. Damn, such a waste.

"Ah, I'm… I'm sorry…." He said while gazing elsewhere, blush was visible on his face.

"Whatever. Here, you can have mine." I handed him my chocolate ice cream before walking off. "What are you waiting for? I'm gonna leave you behind, Hibiya-sama~"

"Eh..? W-wait!" he shouted following after me.

I smiled sheepishly at the male running towards me before looking at my hand. Strange, I only touched his fingers, so why… why does the feel still lingers? I never felt like this with anyone before. It'weird. Even yesterday…

"Hey! Don't leave me behind, Deli!" my thoughts were interrupted when he tugged my shirt forcefully.

"Oi! You little..!" my voice came to a halt when my face was an inch closer towards his. So very close towards his lips too.

**Thump.**

Apparently, he noticed how close we were and backed off slightly. "I-idiot..!" he mumbled under his breathes and continued walking hastily.

"Haaa~ Wait up, Hibiya-sama…" I sighed, furrowing my eyebrows.

That lips, I can't believe I still haven't claim it. No, that's not what I'm annoyed about. I mean, what's with me lately? What's up with yesterday? His face, his lips, his body, why do I want them so much? It's probably the first time I've craved for someone so much that every touch gives me tingles and wanting for more.

Actually, the fact that I've told him about my family and my past are what bothers me the most. I'm never the type to leisurely tell people about my personal life, not towards my acquintances nor my clients, that's not me at all. So why…? Why is it so easy to tell him all of that? The funny thing is that, I felt calm and pleasant talking to him about those stuff, like there's no boundary between the two of us.

All of a sudden, I noticed he stopped moving. In fact, I was already close enough towards him to see that he was half-shock and half-awestruck.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Hibiya-sama?"

"H-hey Deli..." He turned to look at me, "…I… I think I found your brother…"

"What?" I asked, not understanding his reply.

The raven just responded by pointing his finger hesitantly towards the direction in front of us.

I spunned my head up to take a glance at the direction he pointed, only to see a figure that's currently raging at a person collapsed on the ground.

"Shi-shizuo-nii?!" I shouted, surprised to see the male was none other than my twin.

The male turned around while holding a **friggin'**guardrail, his face was terribly scary at that moment, I must say.

"Ah, Delic." His face calmed down immediately seeing my face.

Shizuo-nii then gave a glare at the lying man on the ground making him cower in fear, dropped the guardrail unceremoniously and walked towards us like nothing ever happened.

Eh wait. Oh shit! Why is he coming over here?! If he sees Hibiya right now, I'm screwed!

"Hey, what's up?" He whipped out his cigarette looking at me before over the figure next to me. "And... who's this?"

Eh? What? That was honestly not the respond I was looking for. I thought since Izaya-kun and Hibiya almost have the same features, my brother would attack him on an impulse...

"You're... You're..." the raven stuttered.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hibi-"

"You're amazing!"

"What?" Both of us said in unison.

"Wow. I've never seen such a splendid thing! I am so astounished beyond words! How can you raise such a heavy object with such ease? What sort of training have you gone through? Have you had any injuries performing such a thing?" his eyes were glinting with excitement.

"Wha-what? Who are you? Who is this, Delic?" my brother was dumbfounded.

"Ah! I apologize for not introducing myself earlier! You're Heiwajima Shizuo-san, right? Deli told me a lot about you!" The raven took this opportunity to shake hands with Shizuo-nii vigorously. "My name is Orihara Hibiya. A very pleasure to meet you!"

This brat… Why the hell are you so happy? And why the hell am I so irritated?

"Wait..." Shizuo-nii looked at me with eyes widen in bewilderment. "…._Orihara_...?"

"Errr... well... He's um... Izaya-kun's cousin...Hehe…" I said, averting my eyes.

"Explain. **Now**." He responded while glaring at me.

"Yeah...I should, huh?" I sighed. "...where to begin...?"

* * *

After spending for about an hour explaining the situation to Shizuo-nii, I sighed tiredly. Really, it's hard to explain things smoothly when it comes to Shizuo-nii's bad temper and impatiency.

"...that son of a bitch..." He mumbled.

"Please Shizuo-nii, don't start anything hasty, okay?"

"But the bastard used you for his own good! Thinking he can get away with it just by throwing the kid at you at some high prices, fucking flea."

"Yeah, I kinda agree with that..." I slumped on the park bench. "...but I don't mind, really. Hibiya's a nice person if you get to know em'. Besides, I get something _else_in return, which I'll gladly receive, so I'm not complaining much..."

"Tch." He scorned while looking at the other way.

"But somehow it's strange..." I said, looking at the raven playing in the sand box. He really looked like a kid. Wait, no. A brat. A cute brat…

"Hm? What is?"

"The fact that you didn't attack Hibiya the first time you met him..."

"What? Why would I ever do that?" He looked surprised.

"Well, he looks _a lot_like Izaya-kun, Shizuo-nii." I said as a matter-of-factly.

A few moments of silence follow suit right after that, with my brother looking back and forth between me and Hibiya.

"What are you talking about?" He finally broke the silence. "He looks **nothing **like the flea."

"Eh?" Now, it was my turn to be surprise. "Are you kidding me, Shizuo-nii? They resembles a lot to each other! Even I mistook him for Izaya-kun the first time I met him."

"Who resembles who?"

Both of us turned to gaze at the male standing in front of us, he was panting while catching his breathe.

"Hibiya-sama, you're done playing?" I smiled cheerfully.

"Wha... Don't talk like that like you are talking to a child! So rude!" He whined. Ah, this person is so amusing.

While I was conversing idle chit-chats with the the raven, I didn't even notice how Shizuo-nii studied Hibiya's face until he stood up from the bench and held both of Hibiya's shoulders, gazing intensely at the lithe man.

"Sh-shizuo-san…?" Hibiya didn't move as his gorgeous orbs widened at the sudden action.

"Shizuo-nii? What… are you doing all of a sudden?" I asked, shocked to see the serious face that he's making.

"No... You're not..." Shizuo-nii mumbled again.

"Ex-excuse me?" Hibiya replied.

"You don't resemble the flea at all..." He trailed off, "...and his facials are more devious, more arrogant and his eyes are more evil, cold and more..._more_….."

For a moment there, Shizuo-nii showed an expression that I've never seen before... What was that..? It felt weird for some reason…

"Emmm... Shizuo-nii...?"

"Ah. I'm sorry. Thinking of that louse makes me feel annoyed..." He sighed as he lets go of Hibiya. "…So I think I'm gonna go now..."

"Eh? Ah, is that so? Then, I guess I'll see you later, Shizuo-nii?"

He just smiled at me and glanced a look at the raven.

"I do not understand what was that all about... But I hope I could see you again sometimes in the future, Shizuo-san." Hibiya smiled widely.

**Thump.**

Wait. What was that?

"Heh. You know..." Shizuo-nii came closer towards the raven and ruffled his hair, "...you're not bad at all, Hibiya."

**Thump. Thump.****  
**  
There it was again. What's that sound?

My brother waved his hand at the both of us as he left.

I looked over to my left, Hibiya is still smiling like an idiot. I frowned deeply. Somehow, I hated the expression he was making.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Hey, Deli…"

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Shizuo-san is really an amazing person, eh? I really like him."

_Thump.__  
_  
This is maybe the _second _time in my life that I've truly envied Shizuo-nii.


	7. Chapter 7: That feeling again

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

_"Hey, you're Heiwajima Delic, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm..."_

**BAM!**

"Ouch..." I groaned, opening my eyes to see the ceiling of my house and I am currently... on the ground...

"What the hell... that dream..."

* * *

"Hey, Deli..." the golden-eyed male glanced at me, "why are so grumpy today?"

"What? I'm not, Hibiya-sama." I said, sighing while furrowing my eyebrows tightly.

"See? You _are _grumpy…"

I looked at him, annoyed. What he said was probably true, but it's not that I'm actually feeling grumpy, it's just that, that dream I had this morning...

The one dream I've been avoiding and trying to forget. My memories, my past… the past that I've tried so hard to bury deep inside my heart…it's resurfing again...

Fuck.

I don't want that. I don't want to remember anymore, those painful memories and those painful feelings, even those painful emotions. I've already succeeded myself in moving on, so why has it come to haunt me now? And…

"Hey, Deli… Are you okay…?" the raven touched my face gently, with a worried expression on his face.

**Thump.**

This. The sound in heart, kept pounding and pounding everytime I'm with him lately. It hurts… It hurts so much. Please, don't make that expression. It hurts me. I wish it would stop… stop… stop… hurts…

"I'm back." a voice was heard echoed through the room.

"Ah, Izayan! Welcome back." the raven who sat beside me immediately swung his feets up to greet the scarlet-eyed man.

He left, yet the warmth of his hand on my face still lingers. How is that possible…?

**Thump.**

Damn, it hurts. Please sto-

"What the hell are you trying to do here?" a forceful hand pulled my collar upwards making me face the red eyes, glowing with ire.

"Wha…? What do you mean?" I was lost.

"Wai-wait, Izayan. What's going on…?"

"Hibiya, get lost for a moment, will you? There's something I want to discuss with Delic now and your company is not needed." The burning orbs never left my sight as he talks to the male standing beside him.

I was honestly caught surprised._ 'Delic'_, he said. Only a few times in my life have I heard him called me without any honorific, meaning that he's serious. But I don't really know what the hell's up with this imp being all mad about, and I don't really wanna find out why. Though, seeing the pained expression of Hibiya... I don't want that.

"It's fine, Hibiya-sama. Don't worry about me." I waved my hand in defeat.

"Wha... I-I'm not worried about you!" he may deny it, but his blushing face gave away. Heh, cute.

After that, he hesitantly went into the guest room, and that left both me and Izaya-kun. And somehow, the loud beating in my heart started to slow down when Hibiya dissapeared.

None of us uttered a word. We just stared into each other's eyes as the silent air filled the room. Those blazing red eyes, I've seen that before and let me tell you, it's not a good sign whenever those morbid eyes appear.

"Izaya-kun..." I said, "You do know I hate silence atmosphere right? And people wrinkling my shirt for that matter..."

He stared at me for another short while before those eyes calmed down and closed shut.

"Heh. You're really interesting, Delic-kun..." He chuckled softly, letting go of his grip. "My apologies."

"So," I dusted off my shirt looking at him. "What do I owe the honour of you making me pissed off by your sudden outburst, huh?"

He stayed silent until he shifted his gaze shuffling through his pocket, ignoring my question.

"Here." He handed me an envelope. "Your payment for the week."

"Eh...? What? Er... Okay..?" What? What happened towards his actions just now? Did he just decided to give up? Just like that? Really? Pretending like nothing ever happened 5 seconds before? Man... This guy is seriously bipolar...

Whatever. At least I got my salary. It's great having this...much...money... **Eh?**

"What the fuck?" I cursed. "Why is there so little money in here? Heck, even my host's salary is better than this!"

"Well, you made me slightly annoyed, so I cut off you payment a little bit. That's all." He chimed.

"What? What did I do?" I looked at him, confused.

"You let Shizu-chan met Hibiya." He replied, clicking his tongue. "That posed a lot of trouble for me because now, Shizu-chan would hunt me for using you."

Huh? How did he kno- Wait, he's an informant. But seriously? Just because of that? And wait… Why was he mad in the first place…? Doesn't he always being chased by Shizuo-nii? Why the hell is this any different?

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do? Shizuo-nii wanted to know, so I had to tell him." I rubbed my temple.

"You could have just bluff your way. Shizu-chan's a brainless brute, after all." He mocked happily.

What the hell? I can't believe this. What, does he expect me to lie to Shizuo-nii? My life will be in jeopardy if he ever found out the truth. And I bet this little devil is taking delight in my misery. Fuck, lately my cool temper is wearing thin because of these troublesome people, which is pissing me the fuck off.

"Damn it, that's not the problem here, _Izaya-kun~_!" I grabbed his collar.

For some reason, I noticed Izaya-kun's eyes was agape and twitched a little. It was like he was shock... And that made me instantenously let go of him out of reflex.

Not long after the awkward stare I set on him, he snorted a little and then laughed and laughed louder.

"Hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He trembled laughing out loud, burying his face with his hand.

"Wha... What's so funny..." I asked in bewilderment at his laughing fit.

He giggled some more before he stopped completely and came closer towards me.

"The way you called my name just now, it almost sounded like Shizu-chan, Delic-kun." His signature smirk appeared. "It caught me by surprise."

"Sh-shizuo-nii..? What-" I wasn't be able to respond when he suddenly cut me off.

"But fortunately, you're much much different from that protozoan. That's why I can like you more~" He said in a sing-song, twirling his body around.

"Different? What do you mean by that..?"

"Well, your voice is much more calm and soothing…" He stated gazing playfully at me, "…while Shizu-chan's voice is more angry, more hoarse, more annoying, and more…._more_…"

"Eh..?" the words subconsciously escaped my lips. That was because, I was surprised.

Izaya-kun… Just now, he snickered darkly talking about Shizuo-nii… but that's not it. In a split second after he stopped talking, he narrowed his ruby eyes and I saw him… licking his lips… Di-did that really just happened or was it just illusion trying to fuck with me…?

"Tch." The raven looked elsewhere while making an unreadable expression. "…It seemed that I forgot there was something I needed to do, so I'm going out again…"

"Eh? What?" I was brought back to reality.

The raven swiftly swung his feet around to the front door until his eyes set on a certain area in the room.

"Izayan…" a soft voice spoke with fidgety movements.

"Eh? Hibiya-sama?" I didn't even realized Hibiya was already on the stairs looking at the both of us. He probably came down, worried, when he heard Izaya-kun's insane laughter.

"Hibiya, Shizu-chan is a detestable dangerous brute that has a problematic hot-temper, so don't you _ever_ get close to him, for your own good and mine." He said coldly before disappearing, leaving me and Hibiya in a state of confusion.

* * *

"Shizu-chan…" the raven mumbled. "…is Shizuo-san, right? Your brother…"

**Thump.**

Fuck, it's happening again…

"Hm? Yeah…" I said as we walked into the streets of Shinjuku. "That's what Izaya-kun calls him, apparently Shizuo-nii hates that nickname so I assume it's just Izaya-kun's way to annoy him…. and by the way, where are we going?"

"Geez, I told you already!" the raven looked at me, "We're going to a bakery shop that I saw in a magazine just now. It just opened around here, so I thought I wanted to have a taste."

"Seriously Hibiya-sama, I question your age…. and gender." I added amusingly. "But at this late of night? I don't think it's still gonna be open though."

"You won't know until you get there, right? You're too pessimistic, Deli." The raven spoke. "Hey, you know… I don't get Izayan sometimes…"

"Heh. What makes you say that?" I snorted earning a confused look from the lithe male, _'sometimes'_ he said. Hah! I almost burst out laughing. Why not all the time? That guy's fucking nuts.

"Well…think about it, Izayan said to stay away from Shizuo-san because he's dangerous right? But if Izayan already knew about that, then why take the risk when you know for sure your life is in danger provoking such a person?"

**Thump.**

Again with Shizuo-nii… Somehow it felt bitter whenever Hibiya talked about Shizuo-nii. Shit, what is this feeling? Why am I so pissed off? There was one time where I was so irritated like this about Shizuo-nii and that's when-

_Thump._

"Hmm, Deli? What's wrong?" he turned around to look at the stand-stilled me.

Wait. Wait a minute…

"Huh? N-no… nothing." I stared at him for a short while before resuming walking.

N-no… It can't be….

"Anyway…" the raven continued after I caught up to him. "Was Izayan the type to worry about people? I mean, he warned me about Shizuo-san, which I don't suppose he would usually do, don't you think?"

"What? O-oh yeah… right…" I said averting my eyes from his.

"Hey, Deli!" he yelled suddenly standing in front of me. "Are you listening to me? Because I can see you don't seem to pay any attention to what I was saying!"

His face was so close towards mine that it made me involuntarily backed away clumsily while clutching my chest. My heart, it kept pounding and pounding, faster, restless. I felt myself getting hotter and nervous as I gaze at the maize eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" he stared at me warily.

"Huh? No…I… I…"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

That's right… This feeling… This familiar feeling… I've felt this before…

"Hey… What's the matte- Ah!" the raven shouted as he pointed at a certain area, eyes widen. "T-that's the shop! It does not seem like they've closed it yet. C-come on Deli!"

While I was in a daze, he quickly pulled my hand in his running towards the shop opposite of us. His hand, yes… That warmth only he can provide… Only he can make me feels warm holding on those little fingers…. Now I understand why it hurts.. Why my heart aches whenever I'm with him… How can I forget such feelings? Though, it's been so long since it happened. I thought I couldn't experience it again because of what happened in the past but I…

"What are you doing, Deli? Hurry up! Your legs are longer than mine, you know?" the ebony laughed happily looking at me, tightening his grip.

"Huh? Wa-wait, Hibiya-sama! Stop pulling me..!" I said as pink hue started forming on my cheeks.

Now I get it…

I am in love with this guy…


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"Hey, do you think this is a good idea? It's late and you should probably go back home…" I said as I gaze at the lithe male beside me.

"I said, it's fine Deli. Besides, I want to see it since I've never come here before."

I sighed heavily, shuffling through my keys to my apartment's door lock. It seems that on the way home from the bakery shop, in the spur of the moment, Hibiya thought of something crazy as to visit my place in this late of night. At first, I declined him profusely but he kept insisting that it was getting annoying. So, here we are, from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro. Fucking insane this guy's resolution is.

"Fine. Just a quick look inside and you're going home, okay?" I spoke, entering my apartment.

He just gave me a stare of dissatisfaction, but soon obeyed. Thankfully, he took off his shoes. Well, mannerism is one of his good points.

As he entered the room, his maize eyes explored the surroundings, head turning around with the sound of rustling of plastic bag full of sweet delicacies in his hand. I won't expect him to be in awe. It's a simple-looking apartment, really; Living room, a kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom. All fit for a single stunning bachelor, like myself.

"Sit wherever you like. I'll go get something to drink…"I took his plastic bag away from him.

"Yes… I understand…" he sat on the sofa, eyes still travelling everywhere.

"Yeah… Sorry to disappoint you, it's not as extravagant as you'd think, huh?" I sat next to him, serving two orange juices, and the cakes and muffins that he bought.

"What? N-no… This place…" he looked around some more. "…I like it. It's really nice and homey…"

"Haha. Homey? What do you mean that?"

Hibiya just kept silent after that. He took this opportunity to take a bite out of the chocolate muffin, but even though he was chiming with bliss over the sweet food, I can see it in his eyes that it seemed kind of sad for some reason.

"Hibiya-sama… What's the reason you won't go back? To your country, I mean…" I asked, looking at him with a serious expression. It's weird, would a single big fight with your parents reason enough for you to abruptly leave your country like that? Somehow, I don't think that's it…

Another silence from him, this time he completely stopped eating.

"I am trapped, Deli…" he finally spoke, smiled sadly, "Since the day I was born, my life has been set for me. From what will I be doing, to who will I be marrying…my future, everything… everything is being decided for me. It's somehow funny, isn't it?"

"Hibiya-sama…"

"It is true that I had a huge quarrel with my parents, but can't I do what I want? Can't I decide my future for myself..? I don't need someone to teach me how to live my life! I didn't ask to be born like this! Learning useless things every day and every hour, smiling towards someone I've never met even if I didn't want to, obeying every rules like an emotionless robot! It's….really…suffocating….!"

"Hibiya-sama, stop it. No mor-"

"Heh. I am the worst, huh? I've gotten all the luxury that people always wanted, yet I complained. My parents must have hate me now, huh? Of course they would. Having an ungrateful, inobedient son is perhaps what they would've not wante- Hmnpphh.!"

"Dumbass! You don't know that for sure , right?! Stop saying these stupid things, idiot!" I held him tight in my arms. "You might be an annoying little brat, but you're definite not ungrateful!"

"Deli…"

"What's so wrong about desiring what you want?!" I yanked him by the shoulder, looking into his wavering eyes. "Listen carefully, everyone's allowed to be what they wanted or to do what they like. This is your life, Hibiya-sama! Don't let anyone control it for you!"

"D-deli…I…" he stuttered, tears trickled slowly down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Hibiya-sama…" I sighed, embracing him once again. "It's **okay** to be selfish…so, don't blame yourself anymore, okay? Just don't… hurt yourself anymore, okay?"

Hibiya let out a loud cry, sniffling and shivering as he firmly gripped my shirt and supported his head with my chest. He repeatedly chanted _'Thank you, thank you'_ to me as I calmed him down. At some point, I also started to shed a quick tear for the lithe figure I was hugging.

* * *

After that, I accompanied Hibiya back to Shinjuku because he wanted to rest and clear his mind. I didn't mind if he were to stay at my place, but I might attack him in his sleep if I'm not careful. Besides, I can't really do it since I have a principal of not making a move on people when they're vulnerable.

"You know, you don't have to worry about your parents that much…" I spoke as both of us walked in the cold night of Shinjuku street.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"They may be mad at you now for running away, but soon they'll cool off." I added, "Like, Shizuo-nii has always caused troubles that drove my parents insane from time to time, but they still welcomed Shizuo-nii with open hands. Despite the fact that they might be furious at you, they undoubtly still love you… So, don't forget that, okay?"

"Yes, I know…" he smiled warmly. "Thank you, Deli…"

Stop it, you dork. Stop giving me that adorable smile! My resolution is crumbling. Sure, my mind might listen to me, but my lower part sure isn't!

"Izayan…" Hibiya spoke, again."I… want to be like him…"

"WHAT?!" I jumped at the revelation. "Why the hell would you wanna be like that devil?!"

"H-he's not a devil, Deli!" Hibiya shouted, smacking me in the back. "You see, my wish is to travel the world. To open my eyes to see all the wonderful things around me. To be free of everything and do it my way without anyone interfering."

I kept quiet as I stared at the face of Hibiya, full of bliss.

"Izayan was the one that I've always wanted to be. He is my opposite; carefree and amazing. Doing whatever he wants, being whatever he likes. He wills himself to do anything in the most possible way. He is like the key to my locked cage."

"Wow, I didn't know you respect Izaya-kun so much, Hibiya-sama… Despite his evil nature and all that…"

"I thought so too, you see." He let out a soft chuckle. "The first time I knew about Izayan, I was already captivated by him... He is free, like the blowing wind…"

"Izaya-kun, huh? You're captivated by him, huh? Does that mean you like him? Must be nice to be loved by Hibiya-sama~" I said, in a playful manner.

"Huh? W-what's that suppose to mean…?"

"Nothing... I just feel jealous of him getting your attention, is all~"

"Wai- Je-jealous..?! What?!" The raven blushed through his ears.

"Hahahaha! I'm just kidding, Hibiya-sama." I walked laughing, leaving him standing in embarrassment.

Heh. I might laugh to myself. In the heat of the moment, I almost forgot about my feelings towards this lithe male. And jealousy; Yes, I feel it. The fact that I'm jealous towards Hibiya's cousin is somehow baffled. Damn it, look at me. How did I fall in love? And for a bratty young master too!

I stopped, looking up into the cold foggy sky of the night.

I am in love, huh?

But even so, I got to stop this before I get in too deep. I don't want to be like in the past. Hoping for nothing but despair in the end, left me with regrets and anxiety. I don't want that. Once was enough to experience that kind of hardship. I don't want another emotional breakdown. Ever again...

All of a sudden, a harsh pull from the back brought me to conscience and I was met with a yellow eyes glowing ever so beautifully.

"Hey, Deli...no… You're wrong! Izayan's my cousin so I could never have thought of him in that sort of way…!"

Huh? Wait, where is this coming from? Didn't he know I was joking?

"My feelings for Izayan is different kind of love. Y-you know, I...towards you...I..." He stuttered as he clutches my coat.

"...what?" My eyes widen, heart beating frantically looking at him.

"I...er... Well, you see… err… n-nothing! Nothing at all!" He lets go of my coat and flailed his arms vigorously. "F-forget I said anything!"

"Huh? Wa-wait, Hibiya-sama. What were you..." I chased after the raven who speed-walked ignoring my voice.

What? What was he trying to say? Could it be..? Could it really be…?

"Hey, Hibiya-sama! What were you trying to say just no-"

"...Aahh.."

A soft moan echoed from somewhere stopping both me and Hibiya as our eyes blinked and widen. We subconsciously turned our head towards an alleyway. It was past midnight and not many people were around so we could clearly hear said voice coming from there.

"Who...?" The raven questioned.

"I… I don't know. It almost sounded like-"

"Aahh~!"

"!" We jolted as the moan got louder.

The both of us stayed silent after that. Then, I slowly switched my gaze at Hibiya. His face was glowing with blush looking downwards.

"Errr…." I was lost for words.

"….."

"….Let's find out, Hibiya-sama..?" I hesitantly said, moving closer towards the alleyway.

"Huh? Wait..waitwaitwait! What are you doing?! Stop, Deli!" He shouted frantically at me, not moving from where he was.

Although, I ignored his pleas venturing into the dark damp alley. Part of me wants nothing to do with it, but the other part of me was curious as hell. Who in their insane mind would have sex in public places? I mean, even I'm not that stupid enough to take that risk.

As I step further and further in, the voice became more clear and echoed loud through my ears.

"Mmmm~ m-more..." said voice purred.

I stopped myself at the corner of the building. I felt my heart almost dropped when I heard that. "This voice… For as far as I've known, it sounded just like Izaya-kun's voice..."

I gulped as I turned my head slowly. And then, in the dimly lit night, I saw a shadow of a person. He had a raven hair with scarlet orbs flashing darkly. Yeah, I was right, it was definitely Izaya-kun I saw there. Thinking about it, Izaya-kun's the only person bold enough to do stunts like this. So it was him, huh? Now, I know from experience that Izaya-kun always do crazy shit that I always question his sanity, but this tops it all. And damn bastard! While I'm trying so hard to get a kiss from Hibiya, he's the one getting laid? That's just not fair! But… I'm eager to know who was he having sex with...

I turned my head once more, squinted my eyes to get a better view of the person straddling Izaya-kun. It was definitely a man, although he was burying his face in Izaya-kun's neck so I couldn't make out his face. But why do I feel like I've known that per- **Eh?**

"N-no way..." I covered my mouth as revelation took me by surprise. No, more like I felt a truck just hit me flat across the high-way.

I jumped a little, but not enough so my voice was heard, when I felt a warm hand grabbing my arm. I quickly turned around in my stupor confusion to see a familiar golden eyes looking at me.

"Hi-hibiya-sama...You su-surprised me…" I stammered, grasping my chest as it beats rapidly from the shock.

"Deli, don't leave me behind... Anyway, who was making that… sound… just… " He paused, his eyes widen as he looked at the sight before him. "Hey, wait...is-isn't that Izayan...and…...Shizuo-san...?"

If this is a dream, please wake me up.


	9. Chapter 9: Delic

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: M

* * *

Is this considered a nightmare or just pure bad luck? In fact, I blinked a few hundred times just to make sure what I was seeing was right. A blond in a bartender suit and a raven in a fur-trimmed coat… That was certainly Shizuo-nii and Izaya-kun, and both of them are having sex…. What the fuc-

"De-delic… What are they… H-hey…WHAT ARE THEY DO-mmpphh!" I quickly covered Hibiya's mouth preventing him from yelling.

"Shhh! Hibiya-sama, do you want to get us killed?!" I whispered towards the golden eyed male. "If they found out we're spying on them, we would never see tomorrow's daylight!"

He struggled for a while before he nodded complying to stay quiet, while I looked at the two males again.

"…Sh-Shizu-chan…ahh.." the red eyed man whined as the blond nipped his collarbone harshly.

"Izaya…."

What the hell is this situation, really? It's weird enough that I get to see someone having sex in public, but of all people, why these two? Don't they hate one another? So why were them feeling each other up that passionately? But…I guess all my doubts and suspicions from these past years were right, huh?

Actually to be truthful, their relationship has been a puzzle for me since the day they've met. You could say I was bothered and slightly confused. I mean, Shizuo-nii claims to hate Izaya-kun so much that he wanted to kill the guy and vice-versa, but… I've never seen them accomplished such things. There's a lot of ways to kill people if you truly detest them, Shizuo-nii could crush Izaya-kun's neck or any part of his body, and Izaya-kun could stab Shizuo-nii through the heart or brain, there's nothing blocking their way. So why don't they? What's the problem? What's the hindrance? These questions always popped in my head whenever I see them cursing death threats and brawling.

And now I know why. The fact that Shizuo-nii could tell Izaya-kun's apart, the fact that they still see each other even though they have mutual resentment, the fact that the mention of Shizuo-nii's voice made Izaya-kun licked his lips and that time, when he warned Hibiya about Shizuo-nii, he probably felt jealous or something. They wanted to kill each other, but they can't, they couldn't, **they won't**. Because right now, you could see it in their expressions, lusting and wanting each other so affectionately. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're in love, but love… Can that really exist between the two of them?

"W-wait Shizu-chan... no..!"

My thoughts was interrupted hearing that whimper, gazing at the two lust filled male yet again.

The blond reached his hands slowly into the hem of the raven's clothes, cold hands run through the slender body making the lithe male shivered slightly.

"It's cold- Ahh!"

The blond took pleasure in the little gasps the raven made as he fondled the other male's pink nubs with his cold fingers. "Heh, where have your almighty control go?" He chuckled, rubbing them teasingly.

"Hmph, damn monster..." The annoyed raven swiftly yanked the blond's face upwards and smashed their lips together. The blond jerked his body by the sudden action, but soon returned the kiss.

Both fight for dominance as their lips smacked against each other clumsily and passionately earning groan noises from both of the young men. The lithe male however, parted his lips for a while to take in the air that was suffocating him to breath, but the blond quickly took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the raven's mouth, travelling the other's hot cavern ever so hungrily.

"Mmmnnhh…!" The raven moaned, vibrating his voice into their hot kisses. His hands gripped the blond's locks roughly, never letting go, while his other trembling hand travelled to the tightened bulge of the blond.

"Shit…! I-Izaya..." The blond moaned in ecstacy as he felt his growing erection being stroked lightly through his clothed jeans by the smirking raven male.

"Wo-woah..." I stuttered, letting my hand up to my mouth witnessing the bizzare scene.

Seriously, am I dreaming or is this an illusion? This is the first time I've seen these two making faces like that. Heck, my mind's still cannot process what was happening...and I'm somehow aroused by it too... Damn, this is seriously fucked up...

"De...Deli... Let's go home, please...?" A quick tug from my coat made me turn my head around to face the awkward little male standing behind me.

"Ye-yeah, you're right... Even if it's them, it's still not appropriate to peer like this..." I reach out my hand to hold Hibiya's arm, gesturing him to get away from here.

"_Ahh!_" he whined as my hand touched him, but he soon covered his mouth with both of his hands, blushing redly looking downwards.

"…" I stopped. In fact, my mind was completely blank right after that. I glanced one more time at the lithe male before me, until my gaze fixed on a certain part of his body.

"Hi-hibiya-sama...are you... by any chance…." I paused, gathering myself. "…aroused...?"

"Wha...! W-w-what are you t-talking about?! N-no! I am definitely not!

I eyed him carefully. Judging by the flustered way he was talking and his burning blushing face, Hibiya was undoubtly lying. "Hey, Hibi-"

"A-anyway! I-I'm going to go on ahead of you! So, excuse me!"

"Wait..!" he pass by me in a clumsy movement, yet I was quick enough to stop him by the arm, involuntarily flinging his body towards mine. He was dead silence afterwards.

My heart beats frantically looking at him, and I could feel he felt the same way too. And with me being this close towards him, I could feel his hard-on pressing against mine. Crap, I'm getting more horny, damn it.

"H-hey… Let…go…" He looked at me through that beautiful golden orbs, with his pale cheeks covered with red hue.

"Hibiya-sama…" my rationality snapped gazing at that expression, making me unconsciously leaned in to kiss the pink lips of the lithe male.

"Wait! N-no…!" he yanked his head to the left, shutting his eyes tightly.

It frustrated me a bit that he declined my kissing, but I smirked sadistically when his neck on the right was left open for me to ravish instead. _Screw principals_, he's aroused so I have to help, right?

"Ahh! De-deli…!" his body jolted slightly when I explored my tongue through his neck, while my hand made its way towards the lithe male pants.

I stroke his erection slowly and gently making him quiver arousingly. "Mmnn..! Ha…" he responded by flinging his arms around the back of my shoulder, hugging me, bringing me closer towards him. "M-more…" He breathed through my ears.

I gulped. That whisper brought goosebumps all over my body and straight to my groin. Crap, crap, crap. This is bad. There's no way in hell am I gonna stop this. "Damn it, Hibiya…!" I violated his neck again. This time, more desperate and needy, as my breathing was getting more and more hotter. I unbuttoned Hibiya's pants, revealing his swelling hard-on.

"Ahh..!" he whined as he felt cold wind blew through his erection. Then, he let out a moan when my hand made contact with his naked skin, pumping him up and down. "Ahh ah! Haa…! Good… Nnghh..!" his breathing was getting restless as he clutches my back tightly, saliva ran down his mouth as it parted.

"H-hey…Haa… Do mine too, will you…?" I plead, guiding his shaky hand to my throbbing crotch.

He glanced at me first, with a disheveled look on his face, before he clumsily unzipped my jeans. "Tch. H-hibiya...!" I groaned, as my painful hard-on suddenly being touched by slender familiar fingers.

Both of us panted heavily as we stroke the others' erection ever so passionately. I didn't care about my surroundings anymore, I didn't care if Shizuo-nii or Izaya-kun found us. I just need this guy. His hot breathings on my face, his frequent needy moans and whimpers, his hand on my skin, the sweet taste of his sweat, his amazing glowing yellow eyes that stares at me so tenderly. I love them. I love them all.

I love you, Hibiya.

"Deli… I'm going to..!" his movements was growing rapid and more hurried than before.

"Y-yeah… me too…" I said as sweats trickled down my face, bumping my forehead on his. "Hey, say my name… when you cum…"

"Wh-wha… Ahh…What are you saying at a time like this..?"

"…I just…. wanna hear it… please…?" I spoke as I buried my face on his neck.

"W-well, I.. Nngghh!"

"Shit! I'm…! Hibiya…!"

We grunted as white liquids came gushing out. Both of us stayed there for a while to gather our breathes as our energy was spent. While Hibiya was still gasping for air, I looked over to where Shizuo-nii and Izaya-kun was doing it awhile ago, yet they were already gone. It was weird because masturbating doesn't take _that _long to do if you compare it to the real sex. Or maybe they noticed us and decided to leave? Well, whatever.

I glanced over to the lithe male, he already picked himself up, so I did the same. In the end, he didn't call my name at all.

* * *

We kept silent and didn't utter a single word during our walk towards Izaya-kun's apartment. Luckily, his place wasn't that far from where we were so I guess I could handle the deafeningly awkward atmosphere that we had. Well, I don't blame him. I jacked him off in an alley. Heck, I wouldn't be so surprise if he ended up hating me after all that.

"We are here." I jolted from my thoughts when the brunet spoke. I looked up, seeing Izaya-kun's apartment. "You can just drop me here. I'll be fine on my own."

Wow. This is just downright a spear to the heart. He is clearly giving me the cold shoulder.

"Eh? It's fine, Hibiya-sama. I wanna meet with Izaya-kun too, if he's already home that is…" I need an excuse, some kind of excuse to be with him.

For some reason, Hibiya looked pretty pissed off. Ah, maybe this is the end for us?

"Hey, you kno-" I didn't had a chance to finish my sentence when he stood in front of me, and yanked my coat downwards forcefully, pulling me in for a kiss. "Mmmnhh?!" my eyes widen at the abrupt action that I was left in shocked.

He then pulled away from the kiss, making me gape in the process. "Th-that was revenge for what you did just now in the alley!" the male said his piece and walked away.

"Huh? He-hey, Hibiya-sama!" I was about to chase after him, but stopped immediately when he turned around to face me again.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow, **Delic**."

Both my mouth and my eyes gape at what he just uttered. Even when he already disappeared into the apartment, I still stood there like a stone.

It took me about a minute to fully bring myself together before I let myself fall to the cold hard ground, covering my face with my hand and laughed out loud.

"Hahahahaha! Damn it!" I smiled idiotically. "Now I seriously seriously love you!"

* * *

This is the first time I'm writing sex scenes and truthfully, I felt like throwing my laptop out of the window writing this chapter. I suck at it! ARGHH D:


	10. Chapter 10: Insecurities

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"Oh, hello. Good morning, Namie-san." I smiled as I was welcomed by a brunette through the front door of Izaya-kun's apartment.

"Hmph." Was all she muttered until she left the the place in the speed of light.

I just sighed watching her walk away. By this time, I've already gotten used to her cold attitude.

"Hey there, Delic-kun. Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in? Because I'm fine either way." A familiar voice chimed sarcastically.

"Huh, you're already working this early in the morning?" I walk forward, glancing at the sitting raven behind the electronical devices that he was using.

"Information doesn't have a specific time, you see." He chuckled lightly, eyes stuck on the screen of the computer. "Hibiya's still asleep, so go watch some tv or something to spend your time…"

I flinched as he spoke that name. Damn it, thanks for making me remember about yesterday. I didn't sleep a wink last night thinking about Hibiya. I mean, I was shocked enough that he finally called me by my name but suddenly, he freaking kissed me out of the blue! That soft pink moisturized lips gently pressing against mine, it was pure bliss. Yet, our first kiss left me in a dumbfounded stupor and I reacted like an idiot by being a friggin' stone on the pavements. How lame is that? Now I'm nervous as hell to meet with him! I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do when I meet him. Shit, what am I? A freaking 16 years old girl?!

And to think that we masturbate off each other like that, how stupid! This is all Shizuo-nii and Izaya-kun's fault! If they hadn't had sex in the alley, I wouldn't be in such a dilemma to see Hibi- Eh… Wait a minute…

"So, did you succeed yesterday? How did it go?" Izaya-kun's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You made a move on him, didn't you?

"WHAT?! H-how did you know?!"

"What? Did you think I didn't notice you and Hibiya? How silly." he smirked at me, stooding up to lean against his desk. "You were being quiet loud with all that gasps and moaning that it was almost impossible not to notice. Although, Shizu-chan didn't heard a thing. Stupid brute, ne? That's why we left the place, to give you guys some alone time."

"What the hell, Izaya-kun?!" I rubbed my temples. I should have know something like this were to happen. Izaya-kun wasn't the type to carelessly let his guard down that easily. Though, I'm kind of glad that Shizuo-nii didn't noticed us…

"Well, at least yesterday was a stepping stone towards your relationship, right? So it's all good." He smiled devilish looking at me.

"Okay, Izaya-kun. Then let me say something for a change." I just shrugged this topic off, getting into much more important thing. "That incident yesterday… Are you and Shizuo-nii…. Er…. Well… How do I put it…? Together or some-"

"Delic-kun, stop." He lift his hand up towards me. "If you must know, our relationship is just physical. We don't really harbour anything towards each other except for our mutual feelings of hate."

"What? You're kidding me, right?" I creased my eyebrows gazing intensely at the raven.

"No. It's the truth. You could say we only lust for each other because surprisingly, our bodies are very compatible! Besides, isn't it normal to have a sexual drive once in a whi-"

"Bullshit! There's no way I'm buying that at all!" I move forward, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Tell me, what part of having sex with your enemy is normal, Izaya?! It's more than that, right?! Actually, you… towards Shiz-"

"What are you trying to say, Delic-kun? That I feel something different towards Shizu-chan? That I want something to happen between us?" The raven's tone of voice changed. "Quit this nonsense. That kind of crap will never happen."

"What? But you-"

"If you're questioning my relationship with Shizu-chan, then what about you?" the raven's red orbs daggers into mine.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"You and Hibiya. Why does it takes so long for you to seduce him? I've know you long enough to know that you won't prolong something so troublesome as this." His lips curved upwards. "Or what? Do you have suddenly develop a feeling towards him?"

"That's...!"

"Hahaha! How silly." He laughed darkly, getting his face close towards me. "Stop that. The deal is you dump him and get him out of this place. You know your job, right? Then, be professional."

I let of him, clenching my fists tightly. I have nothing to relent because what he said was true. I was the one who promised to do what he asked. I was the one who decided to come here. I can refuse to do his bidding, but a part of me won't obey. The past self of mine that still attached to his clutches won't obey.

"Let's... just drop this subject, okay..? I don't feel like talking about it anymore." I scorned, looking away from the raven.

"Same here. It's really annoying talking about that brute, eh?"

But you're still the one fucking him. Really, when did it begun? Why haven't I noticed it? Mere physical partner... Yeah, no way. Their relationship seriously doesn't make sense at all.

"But it's been a long time, huh? Since you've called me by my name like that…"

Oh yeah. I just noticed that I was calling him Izaya without honorific just then. Now that he mentioned it, it_ has_ been a long time. But when was it that I started to call him differently?

"Remember when we were in middle school?" The raven started to walk in circles around me. "We used to hang out, not caring of the world, just the two of us… What happened that made us drift apart, I wonder?"

"Sorry, but I'd rather not reminisce about these things…" my head moved downwards, avoiding his eyes.

"Eh? Why ever not?" I heard the raven stopped his movements in front of me. "Those were one of the best times I've had in my life."

What the hell was that? Pfft. What a liar.

My body flinched as I noticed his hand was shifting towards my face, I immediately look up to gaze at the raven. "Hey, Deli-"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

All of a sudden, I felt warm hands abruptly yanked my arms as a loud yell echoed through the room, jolted both me and Izaya-kun. I turned around, only to see a furious expression plastered onto his face.

"H-hibiya-sama?!" I stuttered, locking my eyes on the lithe figure beside me.

"Hibiya? What are you…"

"T-this person promised to take me for a walk today. So excuse us!"

"Huh? I did?! W-wait Hibi- Quit pulling me!"

I didn't have any chance to react normally as Hibiya had drag me out of the place by force. Before I knew it, we were already outside, leaving Izaya-kun alone in a state of confusion.

"Hmph. Hahaha, I never thought Hibiya would be that protective over Delic-kun..." The raven chuckled, leaning against the glass window, gazing at the two familiar people down in the streets, "But to think he thought there was something going on between me and Shizu-chan… Tsk. What a joke. There's no way… it could really happen."

* * *

It's been almost 30 minutes already, yet Hibiya didn't utter a word about what just happened a while ago. Instead, he kept talking about irrelevant things until we reached a certain park in Ikebukuro. From freaking Shinjuku to Ikebukuro! By taxi, of course.

"Hibiya-sama… What are we doing all the way here for…?" I gazed at him in absolute perplex.

He stopped walking, staring directly at me. "Is it wrong to go where your hometown is?"

"No… I don't mean that…" I sighed a little. "Seriously Hibiya-sama, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? You've been acting weird since we left Izaya-kun's apartment…"

He didn't reply, rather he continued walking, ignoring me yet again.

"H-hey wait! Why are you suddenly like this?" I hastily grabbed his arm. "By any chance, did Izaya-kun did anything to you after we-"

"How did you-!" the ebony flipped his head towards mine, with a gaping mouth as words didn't come out right after.

"Huh? What was that?"

He averted his golden eyes. "How… How did you meet with Izayan for the first time, Delic?"

A slight loud thump of my heart was felt as I heard my name was called out from his lips for the second time. But the joyous pleasure only lasted for a mere second when that particular question of his left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Huh? What's with the sudden question?" I snorted a little.

"Just... How did you guys met?" He tugged on my shirt, looking at me like a sad puppy.

What the hell? Where's all this coming from? Did something happened yesterday after the kiss? Did Izaya-kun said anything to Hibiya?

"Hahaha..ha. Hibiya-sama... You don't really need to know that... C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm kinda starving." I avoided his question. It's annoying trying to remember the past and the fact that this person's the one asking about it is very vexing.

"Eh? B-but Delic, I need to know because I-!"

"ENOUGH! STOP IT! Will you shut up about it already?!" I snapped, shouting uncontrollably at the lithe male beside me.

"...!" His body jolted, eyes gape in shock.

"Ah! I... I'm sorry, Hibiya-sama... I…" I spoke awkwardly, reaching my hand to hold his. "I'm sorry…"

I know from how his hands flinched when I touched them, that he was completely in shock at what I just did. I just can't help it. I just don't want anyone to know about my past. Even I don't even want to remember them. Deep down inside, I kinda wish I hadn't extend my hand out for Izaya-kun during our first meeting. I had hoped that he was my ray of light, that he was my salvation. But it turns out, I was digging my own grave.

"So you really won't tell me about Izayan and you?" the ebony calmed down, still looking at me.

I tightened my grip against his soft pale hands. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Hibiya-sama. I just… can't…" Suddenly, I felt him gripping back against mine and lead me over out of the park and into the streets. "H-hibiya-sama? Where are we going..?"

"We are going to your house , Delic." He held my hand, forcing me to follow him.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shouted in bewilderment.

"Because…" He was still walking, without even looking at me. "I want to have sex with you."

"Huh?! What did you just say?!"


	11. Chapter 11: The one I love

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

In was in the afternoon. All was silence except for the sound of rustling clothes filled the room as a lithe raven-haired male stood there, slowly taking off his torso attire.

"Hibiya-sama… I don't think this is a good idea…" I spoke, glancing awkwardly at the person in front of me.

"Shut up. I'm saying I want to do it, so I will." He relented, settling his clothes on the ground.

"Hibiya… What's wrong with you today? C'mon, let's just stop an-"

"DIDN'T I SAY TO SHUT UP?!" the little figure practically screamed, looking at me with maddening eyes while clutching my collar harshly. "Why won't you do as I say? Why won't you do it with me? Is it because I am still a virgin?! Is it because I am not good enough for you?! Or is it because-!"

"NO, STOP IT HIBIYA!" I shouted loudly, gripping both of his hands. "Calm the hell down! You're not thinking straight at all!"

He startled, gaping his maize eyes before he looked at me with a sad expression. "You don't understand. I…"

"Hibiya-sama…" I knocked my head onto his forehead. "If I wanna do this with you, I wanna do it right. Not just an impulse, because you're special to me. Please understand that."

A few seconds of staring at each other, the ebony finally nodded saying "I apologize."

He was so adorable at the time that I gave him a little peck on the cheek, which made him flustered to no end.

* * *

"Haaa~ What a weird day, huh?" I yawned, walking in the streets of Shinjuku. "First, Izaya-kun bullshit me about his relationship with Shizuo-nii… Then your attitude suddenly turned 180°. Wonder what's gonna happen next…"

"Tch. Will you stop talking about it already?" the raven jeered. "Besides, this is your fault to begin with."

"HUH?! How is it my fault, Hibiya-sama?!" I turned to face him, baffled by his reply.

"Be-because you… yesterday…!" he couldn't even make out his words when he was already blushing red, so he speed-walked, leaving me behind.

"Eh? Wait Hibiya-sama!" I quickly grab his arm, flinging him around. "Just now… you…"

"W-what?! I what?! Make sense, Delic!" he was fidgeting like crazy, looking between me and the arm that I just held.

"…you look so cute…." I stroke his pink cheek tenderly. "… so very cute…"

"…. Wha-! What are you saying… Ingrate…" he averted his gaze, holding onto my hand. "Idiot Delic…"

"Hahaha. I don't care. The fact that you called my name is good enough for me." I spoke in a soft tone, smiling at the lithe male in front of me.

This is certain. Only one person have made me feel this way, but that person broke me to pieces. That's why, I know how this feels. The fast thumping and beating of heart whenever I hold hands with him, whenever I see him, whenever I gaze at him, they confirmed it. In fact, my feelings towards Hibiya is much more stronger than my feelings from the past. Can this love possibly be my way out of the painful memories? Can I really forget about that person completely if I held these hands?

"Hey, Hibiya…" I looked at him again, helding his small framed face. "Actually… towards you… I…"

I'm sorry, Izaya-kun, but the deal is of-

**BAM!**

The loud noise of some heavy objects came clattering down the street, shocking both me and Hibiya. I looked over to my right, where the object fell, and saw a dented mailbox lying on the ground.

"What the-"

"IZAYAAAA!" A loud roar reverberate in my ears making me turned to the left, and found my answer to the peculiar scene.

"Eh..? Shizuo-san and Izayan…?" Hibiya spoke, looking at the same spot as I am.

Indeed it is. A lithe raven-haired male wearing his trademark fur-trimmed coat, smirking like a Cheshire cat, was currently running away from the chasing blond in a bartender suit, expressing anger and ire on his face, while holding a lamp post. Yes, looks like they're back to their normal routine.

"Ah. Hey, Delic-kun and Hibiya." The raven finally noticed us, catching his breathes. "Are you guys going home?"

I sighed because really, Izaya-kun's been cockblocking me with Hibiya that I'm already tired of complaining about it. "Yeah. What did you do now, Iza-"

"Hey, you bastard! Stay put, damn it!" the blond caught up to us, crushing the poor lamp post in the process. "Why don't you get the fuck away from Delic before I kill you, flea."

The more pissed off Shizuo-nii is, the more amused the raven felt. So he did what he thought best. That is, hiding behind me from Shizuo-nii.

"Nu-uh~ I don't want to~" the raven playfully mocked. "Besides, Shizu-chan won't attack me if I'm close towards the person you care about. So I'm perfectly fine here."

"Tch. You coward little asshole!" the blond cursed, glaring at said raven.

"Okay! Okay now, let's all calm down and stop this stupidity, shall we?" I raised both of my hands towards Izaya-kun and Shizuo-nii.

As I expected, both didn't listen to what I was saying and started bickering against one another.

"Delic… What are you doing…?" Hibiya spoke, tugging my shirt carefully.

"These two are disturbing the peace here and it's honestly not a very pleasing view to see." I sighed for the umpteenth time. "So, I'm gonna stop them before it gets into a bloody battle…"

"B-but Izayan…" he looked back and forth between me and Izaya-kun, a worried expression was plastered on his face.

"Heh. Don't worry, Hibiya-sama. I've dealt with these two for years so I'm quiet used to it and Izaya-kun will be fine as long as I'm here." I chuckled slightly. "It's going to be al- Woah!"

I didn't finish my sentence when my body was pushed forward by Izaya-kun as their argument was getting louder and louder.

"Oh Shizu-chan, can I just cut off your throat and shut your voice up forever? Because it's getting extremely annoying lately." The raven smiled sarcastically behind the protection of my body. "I bet the ladies find that very unattractive, ne~?"

"Hey Izaya-kun, stop it already. Don't you think you're going too fa-"

"HAH! Is that so, flea?" the blond jeered, although his eyes were burning with ire. "Well, at least I don't fuck with every guy I see!"

Wait, what the hell, Shizuo-nii?! I know you're angry and all but really? I mean, really? Now you're the one who's going too far, way way far!

"What was that, Shizu-chan? Care to repeat once more?" the raven spoke in a different tone.

By that time, Izaya-kun had pushed me aside, confronting the blond while making a blank expression. His smirk and playful eyes were instantly vanish after hearing those words.

"You heard me. You must enjoy all those men who you so called 'work' with."

Wait, wait, wait, Shizuo-niii. No way…

"I'd said that you're downright a who-"

"SHUT UP! STOP IT, DAMN IT!" I yelled in front of Shizuo-nii, jolting all of them.

"What are you doing, Delic?" the blond glared at me.

"No! What are _you_ doing, Shizuo-nii?!" I grabbed his collar, venting my frustration. "I want you to stop talking like that about Izaya-kun in front of me, please! Because he's…. he's…." I turned around, facing the golden eyed male.

"D-delic…?" Hibiya spoke in an almost inaudible voice, his hands were shivering slightly.

Tch. Because… Hibiya loves Izaya-kun, he respects the guy. So, don't talk bad about Izaya-kun in front of Hibiya. It'll make Hibiya sad, and it'll affect me too because I don't want Hibiya to be hurt. I love him. I love him so much, so please…

"…the hell are you on about?" The blond mumbled under his breathes. "Why the hell are you taking sides with this louse?!"

I could sense that Shizuo-nii was ready to give me a punch to the face, so I quickly let go of his collar to defend myself. Although to my surprise, Izaya-kun swiftly got in front of me and took the hit, sending him flying to the ground.

"Izayan!" Hibiya whined, running towards the male laying on the pavements, coughing out blood.

I looked at Izaya-kun, still in daze at what just happened, until my eyes fixed on the blond in front of me. From what I can tell, judging by his expression, he too was thoroughly shocked at what he had done. He fell silent, parting his mouth yet no words came out.

"Tsk. Are you happy now, Shizuo-nii? That you finally hit him? Are you happy?!"

"Relax, Delic-kun. It's not like I'm dead." A hoarse voice from behind interrupted me. I turned at Izaya-kun, he was already standing up, walking pass by me towards the blond.

"So, Shizu-chan." He spoke, spitting out the iron taste in his mouth. "How does it feel like to hit the whore that you so hate?"

"No…! That's not… I…" the blond averted his gaze, looking downwards.

"Got nothing to say? Tch. How boring. I'm not in the mood for this anymore." The raven said that before he walks away, leaving the place.

After that, the three of us went silent, especially Shizuo-nii, stooding at the same spot without uttering any words. I was getting more irritated as I looked at him.

"You know…" I walk towards my brother. "Just because Izaya-kun is having sex with you, doesn't mean he'll do it with anyone…"

Shizuo-nii's caramel eyes widened, he instantly turned his gaze at me. "Wha…! H-how did you know…?!"

"I saw you yesterday…" I sighed tiredly, getting more closer towards him. "It really did surprised me, but what you said just now… It's really the worst, Shizuo-nii."

"What? That bastard's the one who started it while I-"

"This relationship of yours started because you let it to be! So, quit putting the blame on others, Shizuo-nii !" I yelled in fury, yanking his collar forcefully. "Since high school, you guys obsession towards each other doesn't make sense! Why have sex when you hate that person?! I don't get it… I don't get it at all, damn it!"

No, no, no. Don't reappear. I don't want it to reappear again. Those painful memories, let it be buried inside, never to escape. Please, I don't want to remember anymore…!

"De-delic…?"

I breathed out, letting myself to calm down before releasing my hands from Shizuo-nii's collar. Turning to Hibiya, I grabbed his arm, having one last look at the blond standing in front of me.

"Listen here, Shizuo-nii. I don't know what's up with you and Izaya-kun, but I care for him as a friend." I spoke in a calm tone. "So, even if it's you, I'll never forgive anyone who says things like that to Izaya-kun."

It was clear that he was shocked to hear that, but I didn't care. All I thought was to get away from there as soon as possible and get Hibiya home.

* * *

"What a bullshit day today is, right Hibiya-sama?" I groaned in frustration. "I just wanna get home and watch some tv…"

"Hmmm…" was all the ebony responded.

"I wonder if Izaya-kun's okay? To think that Shizuo-nii would say something like that, it's pretty shocking to m-" I paused myself from talking when I noticed Hibiya stopped moving.

He kept still, looking scornful for some reason.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hibiya-sama?" I bend my head, facing him. "Is my cute little young master alright? Hahaha."

"Delic." He spoke. "You… can stop it now."

"Huh? Stop what now?" I said, confused by his words.

"Like I said, you can stop pretending to like me."

"What are you saying, Hibiya-sama? I don't-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" he suddenly shouted, clenching his fists. "…I heard your conversation with Izayan a while ago…"

Eh? He heard us..?

"It's funny, isn't it? Here I am being like a total fool, thinking that you enjoy my company with you." He laughed awkwardly. "When all of it was a lie, your smile, your laughs, all was false. How stupid can I be?"

"No! Hibiya, you got it all wrong! None of it was a lie, I truthfully wanna spend time with you!"

Wait… Is that why he was acting weird all day?

"Then why don't you tell that to Izayan?!" he furrowed his eyebrows. "You can quit working for him if you really don't want to, right?"

"That's…!"

"Or is it because you can't? Because it _is_ Izayan's request… that you can't deny, right?"

**THUMP.**

"What… are you saying…" I looked at him, frowning at his reply.

"I look a lot like him, huh?" the lithe male smiled sadly. "For a while now, I've noticed… you seem to care too much for Izayan, Delic. You never defy him, you always protected him and you sometimes put on an unrecognizable smile on your face when you're with him."

**THUMP. THUMP.**

"No… That's not true…" I grasped my nape, averting my eyes.

"It is true, and you actually realised it." He moved forward, helding my other hand. "That's why, let's stop this charade. I don't want to do this anymore."

No, no. Please, don't say that.

"Hey, Hibiya. Stop talking nonsense. There's nothing going on between me and Izaya-kun." I laughed sheepishly.

"I know. But the reason why you helped him, the reason why you're furious with Shizuo-san is because…"

Stop… Stop! Stop it! Stop talking, damn it! Because the one I love is…!

"…You're in love with Izayan, Delic."

The one I love is…

….

…

..

.

* * *

Hey there guys. first of all, thank you so much for all the nice reviews. you people are the best :D secondly, I'm such an asshole, huh? for posting these chapters late and made you guys wait. so sorry. I'll be sure to post more often as I could.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hidden Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"_What are you saying, Hibiya…"_

"_Delic! Just… Let me be alone for now, please…!"_

After that, Hibiya abruptly left and made me stood at the place in a total daze. At the point, nothing really hits me. I was out roaming around from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, while my mind was still elsewhere. As soon as I came to my senses however, I noticed that it was already dark and my feets had already dragged me to a familiar place.

As I entered the building, the sound of ringing bell can be heard when I opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Delic. What brings you here in a such fine night?" a man behind a bar spoke in a friendly manner.

"Hey there, boss." I replied, trudging my feets to sit on the bar stool. "The usual please. Make that five of them…"

"Hm? Five, you say? Is there something on your mind that you need so much?" He perked up his eyebrows looking at me.

"No… Just… please…" I just sighed as I slumped my head on the table.

"Well, okay then. Wait here."

I used to come here whenever I had something on my mind and talking with the boss really calms me down. Although to be truthful, this is the last place I wanna be right now, but because of what had happened, I feel like drowning myself in alcohol to forget my troubles.

"Here you go. Five sets of my special Tequila. Just make sure you don't pass out like you did last time, okay?"

"Hahaha. Not gonna happen anymore, boss." I laughed sheepishly as I took the drink in one go.

Usually, Tequila tastes like horse shit to me, but somehow the boss made it tasted so sweet and delicious that it suddenly became my favourite drink on this place. I don't know what the hell he put in there, but I don't really care as long as it tastes good, and it's strong too.

"Say, how Shizuo is doing nowadays? I haven't seen him since I fired him…"

"You fired him, boss. There's no way he would come back now, would he?"

Yes. The reason why I don't wanna be here is because this place was where my brother had worked, the place where he got his trademark bartender suit. He was doing fine and being patience with his customers, most of the time. He even made some pretty awesome cocktails. That is, until one day…

"I didn't have any other choice, Delic. I'm trying to run a business and avoid troubles. The police even cornered me at the time, you know."

…he was arrested for no apparent reason caused by a certain someone.

"A certain someone, huh?" I narrowed my eyes, circling my finger around the glass' tip. "Tch. Why do I need to remember him even now?"

"Huh? Remember what now?"

"Oh nothing. I just remembered about an unlikable sadistic bastard…" I said scornfully. "Tch. Yeah… What a bastard he is…"

"….Wanna tell me about it?" he leaned his arms on the table, looking at me.

"…_let's stop this charade. I don't want to do this anymore."_

"…No, nevermind." I smiled darkly remembering Hibiya's words as I placed some cash on the table. "Here, boss. I think I've had enough for the night."

As I walked away, heading to the door with my head held down, the boss suddenly called me up.

"Hey, Delic. I don't know what's wrong with you but be strong, okay? And…" the man spoke in a worried tone. "…I'm sorry about firing Shizuo. He's a good kid…"

"Hahaha. Of course he is. I'm the bad one actually… always the bad one…"

"Eh? Delic…?"

I unlocked the front door to my apartment, trudging myself to open the fridge, and took some alcoholic beverages out.

"Ah. This beer tastes awful… Should've finished all those cocktails…" I whined as I unceremoniously sat myself on the couch. "…the fuck just happened today… I don't even know…"

I scorned as I stared into distance, remembering bits of my conversations with the lithe male.

"_For a while now, I've noticed… you seem to care too much for Izayan, Delic. You never defy him, you always protected him and you sometimes put on an unrecognizable smile on your face when you're with him." _

"_No… That's not true…"_

"_It is true, and you actually realised it."_

"Tch. NO, I'M NOT DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" I stood up as I threw the beer can onto the floor, making the fizzes come out.

"Ah~ Crap… Just brilliant…" I found myself sitting again, sighing in frustration as I stared at the dirtied carpet.

Deep down, I knew that I have to face this someday. No matter how many people I've slept with, how many people I've rejected, what happened will never be forgotten and the truth will eventually bite me in the ass. Although, I never thought in my life that a person I just recently knew would break the wall, and see my hidden feelings all too well.

"…_You're in love with Izayan, Delic."_

"Haha. I am not in love with him, Hibiya…" I chuckled darkly, covering my eyes with my hand.

However, to be absolutely precise, I _was_ undoubtely in love with Izaya-kun. That fact I can never deny for as long as I live. The feelings that I've kept locked inside my heart, the emotional pain I've experienced, the first time I've met with him, the first time I fell in love with him, all unveiled as I venture to my fifteen years old self.

* * *

**Ten years ago;**

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feeling." I said as I rub my nape awkwardly.

"Is…is that so? Then I'm sorry for bothering you. Ex-excuse me..!" the female clumsily ran, wiping off her tears.

I just stood there, behind the school ground, watching her leave as I sighed tiredly. "Haa~ This is why I hate having such beautiful features…"

I get things like this pretty often as I grew older. The fact that I'm a tall brunet male, with an extraordinary good looking face is probably what gets the girls melting just by the sight of me. Albeit, it's not that I'm ungrateful to have such beautiful girls confessing her love to me from time to time, but in all honesty, love is just a pain.

Although, to be fair, I've never experience love. I can never find myself to cherish someone enough to spend my life with them. And it might came from the fact that I have less interest in everything, including the feeling of love. I just don't get it.

"Another rejection, huh? Mr. Super Popular~"

My body jolted at the playful unrecognizable voice, I quickly spunned my head upwards. "…And you are…?" I questioned as I gaze at the person sitting on a tree branch.

He has a short raven coloured hair, and he doesn't seem to wear the school's uniform. Just a black gakuran with a red striking v-neck shirt underneath. For as far as I know, I've never seen him before.

"Hey, you're Heiwajima Delic, right?" he chuckled looking at me. "Haha. Don't be alarm. I'm merely a bystander who just happens to hear a confession from up here…"

"Like I said, who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you, Delic-kun~ It's just a matter of how ignorant you are towards your surroundings…" he smiled wickedly. "Tell me, how many hearts have you crushed these past few days? A lot, I bet…"

"Tsk. You don't know anything about me, so why don't you mind your own business?" I scoffed, irritated by the person's attitude.

To my surprise, he laughed at the reply.

"Hahahaha! Yes, you're very much right! I know nothing of you at all!" he relaxed himself on the branch. "…But I've heard interesting rumours about you~"

"Oh yeah? What kind?" I stared at him cautiously as the peculiar person talks.

"Well, you're the kind of a stoic guy people look up to. Never to mind what other says about you, never to involve with the crowds, like a loner…" the raven smirked. "Most males hate you for your charm, and females flaunt over you for your looks."

"I've to admit, all of them are true. Don't you agree?" I snorted, mockingly gloating to annoy the male.

"Yes, apparently they are. And there's another thing people kept talking about you…" he stopped talking as he jumped off the tree with ease, without a graze nor a wound. The male then abruptly got closer towards me, staring into my eyes ever so intensely.

Because of him being in the shadow sheltered by the tree, I couldn't clearly see him. However, the moment when the sunlight hit him, and for the fact that he closed our distances, I was completely in a trance. That was the first time in my life that I've seen a red coloured orbs, it was intimidating, yet so stunningly beautiful that I was left speechless.

"That is, your eyes. It really is astounishing to witness them up close. Such an unusual colour…so very interesting…."

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"H-huh…? My eyes?"

"Yeah… A radiant magenta… So bright, so gorgeous…" I flinched as I felt his hand lightly brushed against my lower eye area. "… it's captivating."

Once again, I was frozen by his words.

Ever since I was a child, my good looks and these eyes became my charm. Wherever I go, people will always stare at me, overwhelmed by my unusual irises and most of them were scared by these abnormal eyes. Although, this person standing in front of me, his eyes shows no fear whatsoever. The way he looked into my orbs, so clear and full of excitement. The first time anyone has ever looked at me so intensely, I can't help but be astounded by him.

"Wh-what the hell…! Don't touch me…!" I smacked away his hand while blushing.

My heart raced, beating heavily by his touches.

"Whoops~ That's not a very polite thing to do now, is it?" he smiled, narrowing his scarlet eyes. "We should get along well, don't you think?"

"Why the hell would I get along with a weirdo like you, huh?!" I grabbed his collar, although he was oddly still smiling.

Somehow, he feels very different from the people I've encountered over my life. The people that I've met, most of them didn't matter to me that much. In fact, I found their presences to be very much annoying. And yet, this guy… I don't know why but he gives off a very strange vibes around him…

"Because you're a very interesting human, Delic-kun. What more reason could I possibly give you?" he chuckled lightly, gazing at me.

"….Somehow, I don't like you…" I creased my eyebrows, frowning at his response.

"Well, I like you. Isn't that just perfect?"

"Tch. Weird guy…" I clicked my tongue before letting him go, sighing in the process. "…Do you even have a name, I might ask?"

In return, he just raised up his right hand while smiling devilishly at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Orihara Izaya."

That was one of the moments in my life that I've ever regretted greeting hands with someone.

* * *

Sorry again for the late release. Been busy with real life stuff :P next chapter might be up today or the next day. Anyway, wee for travelling to the past~


	13. Chapter 13: Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

Note: Delic has two thoughts. The current chapter is the past thoughts, of course. But if he says Izaya-kun, then that's his present thoughts. Get it? :D

* * *

"I like you too. However, you're not my type. Now, get lost!" the male smiled as he raised up his hand, pointing at the girl.

"Y-you're cruel….!" Said girl ran, crying into the distance.

"Eh… Wasn't that just too insanely mean, Izaya?" I came out of the shades, sighing at the raven haired male.

"What are you talking about, Delic-kun? I love all humans equally, so I can't give special treatments towards her only, right?" He shook his head, smiling playfully. "Although if you think about it, humans truly are interesting, ne?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They have high expectations towards things, that's why they confront it. And yet, the results of reality emerge before their very eyes, crushing their dreams. They shed tears, weep at what they had hope for doesn't actually come true. Pretty amusing, don't you think?"

"….You know, you're weird." I frowned, titling my head looking at the lithe male. "You claim to love humans, yet you sound like you hate them… I don't get that about you…"

"Well, I do love them, Delic-kun. Just like how you are a human, that makes you interesting~" he chimed, circling around me.

"Let's… just stop talking about this. It's hurting my brain trying to understand you…" I literally splat my hand over my face.

Just when he was about to respond, the school bell rang, indicating that recess was over.

"That girl took over my whole break just so she could confess… Now I'm hungry, Delic…"

"…..Yeah, I don't care. I'm going back to class before I get into trouble. Later."

"Ahhhh~ What a mean person~" he whined as I walked away. "But whatever, meet me after school. There's something I want to ask you, okay? Bye Bye Biii~"

* * *

"Since when did you become buddy-buddy with Orihara-kun?" a bespectacle male turned around, facing me.

"…Since when did you learn such an annoying way of speaking, Shinra?" I pointed, resting my chin on the table. "But why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that it's weird seeing you around with a person like Orihara-kun…"

"….Sounds like you know Izaya really well. Care to tell me about that?"

"There's nothing to tell. He's already famous for what he is… Actually,_ infamous_ is the right word."

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head, staring at the brunet.

"Every population of this school knows about him, Delic-kun. He's notorious for his intellectual as one of the top students while at the same time, posing a lot of troubles in and out of school ground." The male raised his arms upwards, talking cheerfully. "Orihara-kun also has a lot of female fans, that it's almost like a cult!"

Now that he mentioned it, I noticed Izaya often gets a lot of confessions. Almost the same amount as me. Well, I'm not surprised though. He has quite an attractive face and he's very friendly too, despite his awful demeanor just now.

"Heh~ So he's that popular, huh? Why haven't I know about this?" I stared out the window, crossing my arms behind my back.

"Because you're not exactly the type to be aware of your surroundings, Delic-kun…"

"That's just mean, Shinra…" I sneered, while the brunet giggled at my reply.

Although, I can't deny what Shinra said. I don't care what happens to people, much less getting involve with them. I don't find the joy to interacting with them, because I find them to be boring. In fact, humans are a dull existence, in my opinion. Even sometimes I think myself as a boring person.

That's why, I don't get the male named Orihara Izaya. He and I are different. While I have the least interest in humans, he is the complete opposite. Maybe that's the reason why I am still friends with him. He makes the less sense out of anyone, but that what makes him somehow interesting. He is not normal, so out of control, so lunatic, and so very oddly intriguing.

"But here's a little tip for you about that guy, Delic-kun." The brunet suddenly got close towards me, pointing out his finger. "Getting too attach to him might not be such a bright idea…"

"…Please, Shinra. I won't, trust me." I snorted while smacking away the bespectacle male's face. "Plus, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm just saying~ Someday you'll probably regret it…"

* * *

"In just a couple of weeks, school's gonna be over and we'll have to move up to high school next. What a pain, ne~?" the raven sighed as he skipped beside me.

"Yeah. I just wish we could all be in the same school again right, Delic-kun?"

"I just want middle school to end…" I replied before I flipped my head to by left side, "…and why are you here, Shinra?"

"Aw come on! It's been a while since I've hang out with Orihara-kun. It's just walking home together!" the brunet whined annoyingly.

"Hahaha. Shinra loves me so much that he doesn't want to be separated from me. I'm touched~" Izaya playfully said while humming. "Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, Delic-kun."

"Oh yeah. You've mentioned that during the break. What's up?" I perked up my eyebrows looking at the raven.

"Is it true that you have a twin brother?"

**Thump.**

I stopped walking instantly. "Huh? Where did you hear that fro-"

"Oh! I did, I did! I was the told who told Orihara-kun. It's pretty amazing, isn't it? A twin is really a rare occurrence to happen and I thin- Mmnnpphh!"

"Shinra." I paused, clasping the brunet's mouth tightly. "Why the hell would you blabber something like that without my consent?"

The only replies I get was incoherent words coming from said male.

"So it's true! Wow~ This is interesting! Where is he or she then?" the raven excitedly swung around his body looking at the surroundings, ignoring Shinra's plea for help.

"If you wanna know, due to some unfortunate circumstances, he's not here nor does he attend our school." I just sighed, forcibly let go of the brunet.

At the time, my mom decided to make us to go a separate school because she was worried about my safety when I was caught up in one of Shizuo-nii's many fights, since we have the same face. Albeit, there's one other reason why I couldn't tell Izaya-kun about him…

"Tch. Well, that's just too bad. Although, I wonder if he's as interesting as you, huh?" the lithe male continued walking, leaving me and Shinra behind.

**Thump.**

"Hey, Delic-kun…" Shinra looked at the raven before glancing at me. "Why won't you tell him the truth? That Shizuo-kun is-"

"You do know what would happen if I did right? I don't want to be abandoned by people anymore. Please understand that, Shinra…"

"…But someday, Orihara-kun might have to found out about him too, you know…"

"Well, when that time comes, I just have to accept it…"

"Hey, slowpokes! Why does it take you guys so long to keep up with me, huh?" The raven abruptly shouted, jolting both of us.

"Heh. Good luck, Delic-kun." he patted my shoulder before running after the raven. "Wait up, Orihara-kun! You're the one who's too fast!"

At the point, I didn't want to introduce Shizuo-nii to Izaya-kun. I was afraid that he would run away from me like everyone else did. I didn't want to see the face of fear plastered on his face witnessing Shizuo-nii's monstrous strength. I didn't want to lose Izaya-kun, I didn't want him to disappear from my life.

That's what my fifteen years old self thought.

After I graduated from middle school, I still kept in touch with Izaya-kun, whether through the phone or meeting up front. Since we were going to enter Raijin along with Shinra, I was uncharacteristically excited. Although, a part of me was still not that ready to expose Shizuo-nii towards Izaya-kun. My instinct at the time told me that it was a bad idea to introduce them. But I thought it was fine. I thought, so long as Shizuo-nii doesn't display his inhuman strength, everything will be alright.

Now that I remembered, I was really naive about the whole situation and how little did I know about Izaya-kun. Although at the time, I didn't realised that my feelings had developed from that point on. It took me to the first day my feet touches the Raijin High School hallway that I finally noticed my emotion towards the lithe male.

It was honestly the worst feeling I've ever felt.

* * *

Next chapter is the last time travelling. Weee~


	14. Chapter 14: Look at me

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

It was the day when high school started that my body suddenly decided to stop listening to me.

"….Friggin' 40°C? What the fuck is wrong with this body?" I cursed, breathing heavily through the warm sheets.

"You should just rest, Delic. Today's just the opening ceremony, so it isn't really that important to come."

"Yeah, you're right. But all the pretty ladies would be disappointed if they couldn't see me during the first day of school, you know?"

"Tch. Dumbass." My twin chuckled, smiling like an idiot at me. "So are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Man, it's just a fever. Besides, mom's home to babysit me so I'm all good." I let out a little snort.

"Okay then. I'm going now." He walked away until he stopped at the door, looking back at me. "…and I promise I wouldn't make too much troubles like I did in the past."

"Hahahaha! Idiot." I laughed while seeing off my new blond haired twin. It took me by surprise that he went and dyed his hair, but it looked good on him so I'm not complaining.

Although, I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't attend school, mainly because I couldn't see my friends after so long. And also, I wanted to meet with Izaya again. I'm thoroughly baffled by myself for missing the weird guy, even though we've met from time to time.

I texted Izaya, informing that I wouldn't be in school today, and he replied with a [Awww, too bad ;( ]. It made me giggle amusingly.

Little did I know, that was the last time I've ever receive any texts or calls from him.

* * *

**Three days later;**

"Hmm, strange…" I tilted my head gazing at my phone. "Why won't Izaya reply to any of my texts? Did something happened to hi-"

"ARGHH! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

I jolted at the loud thumping sound coming from outside my room. It seemed that my brothers are back home from school.

"Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying…!" I heard my twin chanted as I opened the door.

As I step outside, the clunk sound of a glass full of milk was placed on the table. The menacing air decreased a bit.

The blond looked back and forth between the brunet and the drink, he frowned. "Tch. I know it already, damn it."

"Shizuo-nii? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you got into another fight agai-"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, DELIC!" he turned his head towards me, anger filled his expression. "That… that bastard….! He's the one doing all this…."

"Huh? What bastard? Who are you talking about, Shizuo-nii?"

"That asshole! That ORIHARA IZAYA!"

**Thump.**

"Eh? What did you just say…?" I blinked my eyes countless times at the reply.

"You heard me! That jerk's been sending punks one after another at me. I'm so gonna kill him..!"

Wait? What is he saying? He met with Izaya already? But why didn't Izaya say anything to me? What did he do to Shizuo-nii? What's… What's happening right now? Why is my heart racing? I don't get it. I don't get it!

**Thump.**

I need to see him. I need to see Izaya.

* * *

Somehow, I feel uneasy. My heart's been pounding like crazy since yesterday's event. My guts kept telling me to see him. I need to see Izaya. I need to find him before Shizuo-nii does or else… I feel like there might be something awful happening today.

"Hey, Delic-kun!" a person pounced up to me from behind, hugging me tightly. "Where have you been these days?! I've missed you soooo much!"

"Shi-shinra?! What are you- Get off me, idiot! I had a fever, okay?!" I yanked his arms from my body vigorously until my eyes set on an unfamiliar face. "Hm? Who's this?"

"This is Kyouhei Kadota. Our new buddy-buddy~" the bespectable male chimed happily.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you. I'm Heiwajima Delic."

"Same here, man." He greeted me with a smile. "You must be the rumoured twin brother of Shizuo, huh?"

"Yes. This is the guy. But really, Shizuo-kun needs to stop rampaging, you know?" The brunet sighed. "Just now, he was chasing Orihara-kun all around the school…"

**Thump.**

"Wait. Izaya? You've seen Izaya? Where? Where is he, Shinr-"

**BOOM!**

The three of us instantenously direct our attention towards the sudden deafening noise. What we witnessed was what it seemed like a dented dustbin, along with a cluster of rubbish scattered unceremoniously on the ground. And a person, laying there panting for his breaths. That person was…

"Izaya….?! What the-"

"I FINALLY GOT YOU, SON OF A BITCH!" a blond with maddening eyes came closer toward the other male, smirking sadistically.

"Eh? What? Wait, Shizuo-nii! Don't hurt Iza-!" my sentences were stopped when I suddenly felt a hand firmly grab my shoulder.

"Wow~ You're not getting into their fight! It's too risky."

"B-but…"

"Tch. Damn you, Shizu-chan…" the laying male spoke, chuckling at the blond.

**Thump. Thump.**

I flipped my head once again towards the two. "Shizu….chan?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that…!" the blond straddle the lithe male, pulling his collar harshly. "…Izaya-kun~!"

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Shizu-chan? Izaya-kun? What is this? What's with the familiarity? I don't understand what's going on, damn it!

"Ahh~ I'm just sending those people to test your monstrosity, Shizu-chan~ Forgive me, will you?" the raven purred wickedly,

"You don't really need to do that, asshole…!"

"Oh yeah. One more thing…" the raven smiled through his red orbs. "… it's because I hate you so much, Shizu-chan."

"Heh. Nice answer, flea." The blond spoke sarcastically before gripping on the raven's neck, closing the entrance of the male's windpipe.

"Arghh…! Haa…!"

"Wai-wait a second here! Stop it! Stop it, Shizuo-nii! You're really gonna kill him like that…!" I quickly ran towards them, the other students follow suit to stop my brother.

When I was about to push Shizuo-nii aside, a little snort of laughter resounded my ears so clearly. I quickly gazed at the laying raven. My eyes widen.

"Pfft…! Hahahaha…. Interes…ting….! Ergh..!" the soffucating male giggled, until he quickly took out his flick blade and swung it towards Shizuo-nii. The raven then stood up, a sudden roar of laughter came out from his lips. "…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wha…" I was dumbfounded, frozen stiff at the person's reaction. In fact, everyone were.

There he was, standing while a moment ago, he was almost choked to death. His neck were bruised with finger marks made by the blond. And yet, he still laughed.

"Tsk. How dare you…!" the blond covered his now torn shirt. "…and what's so damn funny, you prick?" he scorned, frowning at the raven.

"HAHAHAHA! I don't know! I really don't have any idea why I'm laughing! It's weird, that's why it's amusing! Hahahahaha!" the somewhat delirious raven covered his face, containing his chuckles.

I was shocked by his answers. Although most of all, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Since the day I've met Izaya, I never saw him to be in this complete psycho mode. And, his eyes. They were glowing. Those scarlet piercing orbs were shining so magnificently gazing at the maddening blond.

It was like he had found a rare gem in front of his eyes, I was astounded.

"You don't make sense, damn it! This is why I hate you!"

"Shit-! No! Stop it, Shizuo-nii! That's enough!" Sensing that Shizuo-nii were about to strike, I hurrily yanked both of his arms to calm him down. "And you, Izaya! What the hell is going on?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Huh? You know this asshole, Delic?" the blond looked my way with a shock expression.

"Eh? Er… Well, actually I-"

"Oh, Delic. Didn't see you there..." The raven cooled down, finally noticed me."…Welcome to Raijin High School, ne?"

"Yeah. Hey, Izaya. Would you sto-" I paused when I gazed at the raven.

**Thump.**

What? Wait a minute… His eyes…

"Well, this has been a lot of fun, but I need to get into class. So see you later, people." The raven ran as fast as he could, chuckling through the hallway.

Those glows…

"H-hey you bastard! Stop! You're not getting away again!"

…They completely disappeared soon after he looked at me. They were dark, empty, blank. It was like he looked through me, not at me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't catch me, Shizu-chan~!"

…Like I didn't exist. In fact, the moment when I saw him with Shizuo-nii, there was like a barricade between them and the world. He, who just recently appeared in your life for a mere short period of time, were able to enrapture you in a way no one could ever do.

Heiwajima Shizuo, I envy him.

"What the hell, damn it…" I collapsed to the ground, clutching my chest.

"Eh?! Wh-what's wrong, Delic-kun?"

My heart, it hurts…

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

It hurts so bad, that I can't bear it.

Why? Why were you looking at me with such a dull expression? Where did your usual scarlet go? I need for you to look at me, like you always did.

**Thump.**

….

….

No.

In actual truth, I want those orbs. Those beautiful magnificent crimson that you have, I want them to look at me the same way you gaze at the blond.

So full of insanity, so full of excitement, so full of interest. Direct those eyes towards me, Izaya.

Because now, I finally understand why it hurts so much. These vexing, constant unnerving pounding in my heart whenever I gaze at you. I get it now.

I am in love with you, Orihara Izaya.

Unfortunately, I'm not the one you want. Because someone else have captured your full attention. My first love, yet it felt like a thousand needles pricked into my heart. So what do I do?

"Heh. Hahahahahaha! What a joke!" I slap my hand to my face, scorning at bitter reality.

I laugh, for my pity self, because I realise it all too late.

* * *

I did mentioned that this chapter is the last time travelling, right? Well, humans lie! But actually, next chapter's gonna be half-past and half-present. Look forward to it! :D

P/S: You can animatedly kick my ass now for posting this chapter so freaking late. tehee.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's end this

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

Since then, we never hung out anymore. Izaya was too busy fighting with Shizuo-nii all day long. I was left alone. It was hurtful, that he no long thinks of me as someone important in his life. That's why I…

"Wha...! Delic, your hair...!" My twin shouted as he gazed shockingly at me.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, this kind of colour suits me, doesn't it?"

"Why so suddenly...? You said that you didn't want it..."

"Well, now I do. So get off my back, Shizuo-nii."

I was smiling at the time, but I can clearly tell that my eyes weren't. I let out a couple of chuckles, although most of them weren't even real. Fake, indifferent, cold. That what I was being towards my own twin brother.

Simply because, Shizuo-nii took Izaya away.

I was out of my mind. I wanted Izaya to accept me. I want him to look at me again, for him to notice just a little of my existence. Trying so hard, so desperately seeking for the lithe male who has forgotten all about me that it was almost pathetic. I changed my hair colour, acted the same way as my brother, and even dressed like him. Before I knew it, I started calling him 'Izaya-kun'.

Simply because, Shizuo-nii sometimes called him that.

I couldn't control myself. I couldn't even look at them together in the same scene without my eyes twitching, or a foul expression appeared on my face every so often. I hated them. I wanted to forget about them. I wanted to forget about Izaya, and my fruitless love for him. So I...

"Why are we here at the rooftop again, Shinra?" I sighed as I rested my elbows on the railings. The blowing winds almost calmed me down. "... If you must know, I have a date in 5 minutes from now, so you better spit it out quickly or-"

"What the hell happened to you?" The brunet abruptly stopped myself from talking, his frowned immensely. "Stop this stupid act right now, Delic-kun."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I snorted.

"Skipping classes, getting into troubles with other students… being more sociable than necessary, even seeing different girls each day… What is this? This isn't like you."

"What~ I'm just trying to be friendly, that's all. Besides, those girls are the one who came after me, so I'm just granting their wishes…" I laughed a little before gazing back at the male. "Although, they are mostly boring so I just had to dump them. Hahaha."

The brunet just sighed tiredly, "This is why I said not to get involve with Orihara-kun for too long, Delic-kun. He's not a good influence, look at what happened to you…"

My eye immediately twitched. "Tch. Don't talk about Izaya-kun like that, Shinra. What do you know about him? What do you know about me? None. NONE WHATSOEVER! So you should just shut up your mouth and go play with your little ghost frien-!"

I couldn't finish my sentences when Shinra suddenly came up to me, and slapped me across the face. I was speechless.

"First off, do not insult Celty in front of me. I hate it." He stared at me with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Secondly, look at yourself. Just because you're heart broken, doesn't mean you need to act like a total brat, Delic-kun. In all honestly, you look like a sore loser right now."

"Tsk. Sore loser, you say…? Hahaha….Then what am I suppose to do…?" I held my red cheek and gaze straightly towards the brunet. "Tell me, Shinra. What the hell am I suppose to do?!"

"….I…"

"Did you know? All those people who came to me, all those who confessed to me? Those who I called 'friends' and 'lovers'? They were all a pain in the ass! Those clingy women and desperate people, I hate all of them! I even lost my virginity a few weeks ago by some nurse in this school that I don't even know the name of! Why did I ever did that, you must wonder?! All because I just want Izaya-kun's attention! And yet, it's all for nothing. Isn't that just hysterical?! Hahahaha!"

I chuckled in agony, and the male in front of me fell silent, stooding with a sad expression as he heard my bitter turmoil.

"Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Why does Shizuo-nii has that inhuman strength and I didn't?! What does Shizuo-nii has and I don't, huh?! It's not fair, damn it! DAMN IT!" I fell to the ground, clutching my locks so hard that it was starting to hurt. "It's…. not fair….!"

"Delic-kun… I… didn't know you felt so strongly about it…" my body jolted as I felt the brunet softly moved his hand on my back. "…you really do love him, huh?"

"….y..eah…" my words came out almost inaudible when tears slowly trickled down my face, one by one they fell. "Haha… Seeing me in this weak state, I suck, huh?"

"Actually…yes, you do. That's why, you should stop this ridiculousness. It's stupid." he patted my back gently, calming me down in the process. "Whatever you might felt for Orihara-kun or Shizuo-kun, you need to move on. It's hard but I know you'll pull it through. You're stronger than that, Delic-kun."

"Heh. Yeah, you're right…." I gave a glance at the brunet once more, until I laid on the ground looking at the blue sky above. "Argh..! I hate this feeling, damn it. Haha…"

"Haa~ If I'd known this would happen, I probably should've stopped you two from being friends years ago… My bad, Delic-kun."

"Haha. You dumbass." I laughed bitterly, before looking back at the brunet while smiling. "…Thanks, Shinra."

* * *

**10 years later (Present time);**

I put Shinra's words to heart and tried my best to forget about Izaya-kun. I distanced myself from the lithe male as much as I could. After graduation, I started to focus on finding a career for myself. Luckily from my past experiences with the ladies, I was able to become a host and I quite liked it. Since then, I seldom saw Izaya-kun. Once in a while, he came to Ikebukuro because of work, and sometimes he's just here to mess with Shizuo-nii. But I never seek him nor do I really want to.

Heart break became a memory, hate became a lesson and love became a burden.

His existence became more and more irrelevant to me as hours, days, years go by. And by some miracle, I was be able to forget about him and moved on.

But because of what happened recently, by some sick twisted fate, I was met with him again. His antics, his smile, his laugh, his insane personalities, all came back to me after all these years.

Admittedly, I was confused. Whether my love for him has come back to haunt me, or was it my selfish past that didn't want to let him go? I don't know. Although one thing for certain, that I am currently in love with someone much more troublesome than he is.

That's why I've decided, to end it once and for all. No more lying to Izaya-kun or Hibiya, no more lying to myself.

I glanced at my phone, and surprisingly, it was already morning. So, I got dressed, take a few long deep breathes and head outside into the streets.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning that I arrived at the raven's apartment. The front door opened, revealing a beautiful slim brunette.

"Hm? Heiwajima… Delic, right? What brings you her- Waaahh!" she wasn't able to complete her words when I suddenly yanked her arm and threw her outside in the hallway. "Tsk. What are you doing, asshole?!"

"I need to have a word with Izaya-kun for a while, so I want you to get out." I said before I slammed the door in her face. I can hear the loud banging sound coming from outside, while shouting and cursing escaped the female's lips. Although, I couldn't care less.

"Delic-kun? What the hell was that?" a familiar voice echoed through the room, before that same voice let out a chuckle. "Did you seriously just threw Namie-san out? Hahahahaha! That's brilliant."

"You don't mind? She's your secretary, right?" I gave a single glance at the front door until my eyes set on the male in front of me. I was shocked.

"Meh. Namie-san was annoying today so I'm kind of glad you did that. I'll give her a text so that she can have the day off for today. Excuse me." By the time he picked up his phone on the desk, I quickly moved towards him and touched his chin to get a better look at the lithe male.

"You…! Look at your cheek! It's swollen red! I-it must be from the punch you received from Shizuo-nii yesterday, right?" my voice was in a panic, I could tell. "C'mon, we should tend your wound right no-"

The raven swiftly slapped my hand away from his face, smiling deviously at me. "Don't you dare to touch me so easily, Delic-kun. It's just a punch, so no big deal."

'No big deal', he said? It was from Shizuo-nii! Of course it will hurt like hell! Why's he acting so tough, anyway? And how dare he smacked away my hand like that! It stings.

"I'm being nice, trying to help you but you're being a little bit of a prick here, Izaya-kun." I smiled back at him, although it was mostly out of annoyance.

"Haha. Okay, I'll put an ice pack later so mind your own business." He laughed, shrugging off my insult. "But anyway, what you doing here? If you're looking for Hibiya, he's-"

"No. I'm not here for Hibiya." I simply answered without hearing whatever the raven had to say. "Actually, I'm here for you, Izaya-kun."

"Huh? For me…?" he perked up his eyebrows, looking at me with curiousity.

"I need a favour to ask of you. It's… um… pretty big of a favour… Can you do it?" I said as I get closer towards him.

"Hmmm….And what would that be..?"

"Can I… err…kiss you, Izaya-kun?"

* * *

I don't have excuses left, only that I was lazy, okay! Enjoy...?

PS: OMG you guys thanks for the reviews, thanks so much! 3


	16. Chapter 16: Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

Truth be told, I almost couldn't properly swallow my saliva after uttering those words. And surprisingly, he wasn't in the state of shock that I expected him to be.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. He stared at my face for quite some time while making an unreadable expression, making me feel more awkward than I already am. Then, out of nowhere, he suddenly spoke up. "...Ok. Sure." Giving a slight nod to me.

"Huh? What…?" I blinked a few times.

"You want to kiss me, right? Then go right ahead." The raven slowly moved forward while smiling.

At this point, I didn't know how to react. It was shocking enough that he didn't look too surprise at my sudden request, but I was baffled by how easy he agreed to do this. Honestly, I was expecting some kind of resistance or rather a decline from him.

"Are… you sure…?" I walked closer towards him, grasping both of his shoulders firmly.

As I spoke that, he gave a slight chuckle before he suddenly grabbed my face with both of his hands and positioned it towards his own face. We were three inches apart from each other, and I could even feel his breathes. "Positive." He replied, still smiling like a little devil.

My eyes widen and I couldn't move my body. He let go of his hands, but I still stood there with my back hunched, trying to process what was happening. Another giggle from the raven finally struck me to conscious and I recomposed myself once more.

I was shocked, yes. Although, there was one thing I noticed that surprised me even more…

"Tch. Don't do that, you idiot. My heart almost stopped!" I grumbled looking at the raven. After a few deep breathes, I step forward once again, helding his chin upwards. "…Are you ready…?"

He stared up, gazing at my eyes as I asked said question. "Haha. Don't say that when you're about to kiss someone, you know…" again, he chuckled in amusement.

Although he said it, the raven had already closed his eyes shut while parting his lips slightly. I noticed that action, so I leaned in, closer and closer towards said lips that I've been desiring for my whole life. Only a few spaces left until our lips met, so near that I could feel the heat generating from his body.

And yet, as much as I want to do it, our lips never even touched.

"How long are you gonna make me wait, Delic-kun?" the raven asked, already opening his crimson eyes.

I let go of him, because I noticed something intriguing…

"As I thought, I can't… Sorry, Izaya-kun…" I rubbed my nape, smiling at the realisation of my action. "Hey, Izaya-kun… I quit."

"Huh? Quit…?"

"If what I'm doing was because you told me so, then I wanna quit working for you. Even if you burn me alive, or kill me, I don't care." I smiled as I spoke to the lithe male. "I… can't do this anymore. Hurting him, lying to him, it's too much because I honestly don't want to do any of it."

"…And why is that?"

"You know…. I used to have feelings for you, Izaya-kun. I thought by kissing you for the first time could make me realise that I might still be in love with you or something like that…" I glanced at the raven once more, chuckling at my late confession. "But now I know… it was never meant to be…"

"What do you mean?" the lithe male responded, intensely listening to my every words.

"From the moment you touched my face, I already knew it. If it were me in the past, my heart would've jumped crazily by how close we were from kissing but…"

I looked down at my hand, it's funny because not a moment ago I was touching his face, not a moment ago that we almost locked lips, and yet…

"Nothing. I didn't even feel a single thing. Not a raising heart beats, nor the warmth of your presence."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" the ebony tiltled his head slightly, crossing his arms. "Even I felt a little doki doki when you were that close…"

"Hahaha. It's amazing how you could joke at a time like this, Izaya-kun." I giggled in satisfaction by how unaffected the male was by how direct I was being.

"Although, you should've told me a lot sooner, you know… about the confession…"

My eyes widen. "Huuuu… WHAT?" I asked, but he didn't reply. Instead, he kept staring at me with a sly grin that he always wore. I was about to say something, when realisation took over me again.

"Haaa~ Really, Izaya-kun. You freakin' bastard. Since when did you knew?" I gave out a loud sigh, almost bewildered by the raven stooding in front of me.

"Since middle school, I guess? It was pretty obvious too."

"You know that I've a crush on you since then, and you ignored it? That's cruel, man…! NOT. COOL!"

"Heh. Not as cruel as what you said to me just now. I'm still hurt."

The both of us laughed simultaneously. By then, after so long of enduring, I felt like a great burden on my shoulder has finally been lifted. The fact that I could forget about him, the fact that we could laugh like this like from the past. I couldn't believe I was able to profess my feelings like this, without being awkward against each other. After all these years, we've finally have a mutual understanding. So, I was genuinely happy.

The raven smiled, while leaning on his desk. "So, you've finally found a person to cherish, huh?" he spoke while taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Yeah, and this time, I don't want history to repeat itself again. So tell me, where is Hibiya?"

"Well, you see… That's what I was gonna talk about before you cut me…" the raven put down his cup, and flipped his head back at me, grinning mischievously. "Actually, I was gonna call you to inform that I don't need you to take care of Hibiya anymore. That means your job is done without you having to resign from it…"

"Errr… what? Why is that…?" I hesitantly questioned. Somehow, that odd smiling face of the raven always tells me that something bad is bound to happen.

"Didn't I told you? If you could get Hibiya to leave me alone, then your work is done. And that's what's happening." The raven showed me a much bigger grin than before. "He's at the airport right now, waiting to board on a plane to his hometown."

"…W-WHAT?!" My mouth was wide open, shocked to hear the raven's reply. I quickly gripped the male's collar. "W-w-what the hell was that?! How?! Why?!"

"He was heart broken by the way you were lying to him, I guess…?"

"What the fuck?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO DO IT! A-and I didn't lie to him!" I let go of the raven, pacing back and forth while panicking on what to do next. "Argh! Shit! How long has he been there?! And why didn't you tell me before this, Izaya-kun?!"

"You were busy talking so…" the raven amusingly giggled, the stupid grin still plastered on his face. "If I were you, I would probably hurry there since he's been at the airport for quite some time now…"

"Tsk. Damn it!" I ran out as quickly as I could. Not only that, I angrily shouted while my voice echoed through the hallway. "I'LL REMEMBER THIS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! ARGGHHH!"

"Hahaha. What a hasty man, he is. And…" the raven leaned against the window, watching the sights below him. Until, his scarlet orbs fixed at the front door, he smiled. "…Don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop?"

A blond male in a bartender suit appeared, expressing a solemn look towards the raven.

"…ne, Shizu-chan?"

Although the blond ignored him, stepping closer and closer until he stopped completely. His expression changed, but it was slightly more serious than before.

"Hey, Izaya. What… are we?"

The raven heard this loud and clear. "Heh. What are we indeed, ne?" Although he was chuckling, his tone of voice was full of scorn and bitter.

Neither of them spoke anything afterwards. The room was completely in silence and heavy atmosphere.

* * *

I made it to the pavement in front of Izaya-kun's apartment building. My breathing was heavy, my heart rate's increased from all the running I did. But I didn't care. There was one last thing I forgot to say to Hibiya and I never want this chance to slid. Never again.

Before I could even make the first run, my body suddenly stopped moving when I heard the familiar sound of a horse's neigh, and the screeching of tyres on the streets. My eyes gape when I saw a motorcycle covered in black shadowy substances brake in front of me, revealing a rider wearing a cat-like helmet.

"C-celty-chan?! What are you doing here?!" I stuttered, surprised to see none other than the famous headless rider right in front of my eyes.

[Huh? Izaya said that you needed a ride for something, so he asked me for help. Am I wrong?] the rider typed as fast as lightning on her PDA.

"What..? Izaya-kun did…?" I quickly glanced upwards towards the raven's apartment. And from afar, I saw the raven's leaning against his giant windows, smiling at us.

"Tsk. This son of a bitch. Every freakin' time…!" I grinned in astounishment, sweat trickled down my face as I gaze at the devil's smile.

[Em… Are we going or not?] she tilted her head, probably confused by what was happening.

"Yeah. We're going." I gave a last content look at the ebony, before hopping on to the motorcycle. "Hurry, to the airport. I'm counting on you, Celty-chan!"

Orihara Izaya, you are probably one of the worst person I've ever met in my whole entire life, although the irony in that is, that you are undoubtly the first person I've ever fallen in love with. You are amazing, extraordinary and so full of surprises. Truthfully, I couldn't have asked for a better first love than this.

Even though it was painful, but now I know that I shouldn't take love for granted. I should've fight for you in the past, huh? That's why, I won't give up on my love this time. So thank you. Thank you for being my friend, thank you for being my first love.

Thank you and goodbye, Izaya. I loved you.

* * *

Can you feel the ending is near? 'Cause I can. :D


	17. Chapter 17 - The one I truly love

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: M

Note: I know it's been almost a month since Chapter 16, but real life stuff got in the way and such. So sorry for the wait people. Enjoy~

* * *

[We're here, Delic.] The headless rider typed as she parked her motorcycle beside the road.

Normally, it would have took an hour or two to get to Narita Airport from Shinjuku, but we somehow made it here in less than 20 minutes. As usual, I'm amazed by this being and her two-wheeled vehicle.

"Yeah. Thanks, Celty-chan..." I hastily got off the motorcycle and grasp both of her hands. "I really owe you one for this...!"

After I said that, I quickly ran off into the airport.

* * *

I searched for him high and low, in this giant hall full of crowds. My heart was pumping fast, I was anxious of the possibility of not seeing him ever again. That's why, I won't give up. Not until I've faced him and tell him the truth, I will never give up.

Albeit, no matter where I go, the raven haired male were never to be found. I sighed in frustration, thinking that he might already board on the airplane back to his hometown. Both of my hands clutched my knees so hard to prevent myself from screaming in agony when suddenly, I heard a voice not too far from where I was. As I gaze up, I was stunned.

"I specifically asked for a caramel milkshake, and what did you get me? Nothing! Nothing at all! How dare you defy me in such a way, Shitsuo!" The person kept lecturing a tall blond male don in a butler suit.

"I'm sorry for my incompetence, although I've checked the whole premises, there was no caramel milkshake to be found here, Hibiya-sama." Said tall male spoke in a polite manner as bowed profusely towards the lecturing person.

"Hmph. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to do with y-"

"Hi… Hibiya!" I shouted aloud when I saw the familiar face of the male. I ran closer, subconsciously hugging the person as I was nearing him. "Thank goodness, I thought I was too late...!"

The lithe male gape as his golden orbs widen. He didn't utter a single word as he was in my embrace. He then pushed me slightly, and looked up with a bewildered expression. "De... Delic...? W-what on earth are you doing here...?"

As he stared at me, I can't help myself but smiled happily and hugged him tighter in my arms. I haven't seen him since only a few days, but why do I miss him face so damn much, I wonder?

Although, I was brought back to reality when I felt a hand softly grab my shoulder. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but should I suggest a change in location, perhaps?" The male in the butler suit said, flicking his eyes from left to right. "You've seem to caught quite the attention here, Delic-sama."

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked, looking warily at him.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself. I am Shitsuo, nice to meet you, Delic-sama." The male chuckled, while bowing politely at me. "This way please…"

* * *

The both of us was brought into a room, with the tall blond male waiting outside.

"This is...?" I questioned as I looked around the wide room. It was a simple white spaces filled with a beautiful leather sofa, a desk with mirror attached to it, a wide-screen TV, and a queen-sized bed big enough to fit three people.

"A private room to rent. You can't expect me to wait aimlessly with those commoners, right?"

"Tch. You rich young master..." I let out a bit of sarcasm, although I found his terrible personality was rather adorable. Is there something wrong with me?

He just stared at me for quite some time before turning around, placing himself on the sofa. "Tell me... What are you really doing here, Delic?" The male sighed tiredly.

"I should be asking you the same question too." I walked a bit, getting closer towards him. "Don't tell me you're thinking of running away just because of a little quarrel?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"You know, I just met with Izaya today." The ebony flinched by my sudden reply. I noticed he was shivering a bit. Yet he didn't say anything back, as his mouth was tightly shut. So I continued, "I told him my feelings. My true feelings for him." I brought my hand up to hold the lithe male's face, "…but actually towards you, I-"

"Tsk. Don't touch me!" He felt the touch of my palm on his skin, so he quickly slap my hand away and stood up in rage. "Heh. So, you finally did it, huh? Congratulations! Isn't it great!? That you could get your feelings across to the person you love!? I bet you're feeling so ecstatic right…. now… nghh…" Although I couldn't see his eyes as his bangs were covering them, I noticed droplets of tears started to stream down his face.

"No, you're wrong! Please don't cry, Hibiya. Listen, I'm-!" both my hands firmly gripped his wrists to calm him down as he was struggling to get away from me.

"SHUT UP! Why are you here anyway!? Why do you still chase after me when you already have Izayan!? Why…! Why am I…!" he gave up, slumping to the ground while he was shaking with sobs. I follow suit, crouching to gaze at the lithe male as I slowly brought up his pale white face to confront mine. He then spoke again with a weak smile and dry voice, "….Why am I still in love with you despite the fact that you've hurt me, Delic…?"

"Hibiya…" I said softly, before subconsciously kissing him on the lips, earning a surprise from the raven. He panicked for a while until he calmed himself down, gripping my blazer. I quickly hugged the male as our lips broke apart. "I'm sorry but…Thank you…! Thank you for saying that…!"

"De…Delic…? Wha… I don't understand…?" His tears had stopped at that time, with his golden orbs staggered around in confusion.

"Heh. Actually, you're right. I was in love with Izaya." I looked at him while smiling, before resting my forehead against his. "But you know… that was years ago. That is the truth and I can finally admit it. Right now, I'm different. I can't love him anymore because… my heart's been stolen by someone much more adorable, much more troublesome than he is…"

"Eh…? No… I-it can't be…" his eyes widen by my respond, pushing me away slightly.

"Yeah, that's right. It's you." I let out a chuckle as I gaze at his silly expression. "I am in love with you, Orihara Hibiya."

The lithe figure bit his lips, before embracing me closely with his slim hands. "Is it true…? Are you really, truly in love with me…? Is it not a lie, Delic…?"

I grabbed his face again, and kissed him. "I love you…" locking lips with him, "Hibiya… I love you." While parting our lips, I chanted again and again the words that he wanted to hear. "…love you so much…" In return, he sobbed between our sweet kisses. Yet, never once he declined.

I slowly carried his light-weighted body onto the bed, never stop to broke apart our kisses. "Hibiya…" I spoke as he opened up his mouth slightly, giving me access to play with his soft pink tongue.

"Ah! Wait, what are you…!" the lithe male gasped when he suddenly felt one of my hands gently touch his crotch area. With a slow rhythm, I caressed his groin, while running my tongue through his neck. "Mnnghh..! Haa… De-delic…"

"Heh. Such a sexy face, Hibiya…" noticing his sweet blushing expression, I proceeded to remove his pants and underwear, revealing his growing bulge. He blushed even more. "So very sexy…." I stared at his body for a while before taking in his hardened member.

"Wha..! Deli- Ah! Nggh…!" he moaned, gripping on my blond locks tightly as I bobbed my head up and down his hard-on. It was getting uncomfortable to bear his delicious voice reverberate through my eardrums so I unzipped my pants, letting my hand to pump my erection. "Stop… Delic… I can't… I'm gonna…! Ah..!"

I jolted a bit when he abruptly came into my mouth, resulting in me having to climax too. "Hibiya…" I spoke after swallowing his white fluid, gazing into his worn out eyes. We were gasping out loud, trying to recompose ourself as I rested my head on his neck. "Haaa… What a mess we made… But we'd better stop. I don't want us to go all the way in this kind of place…"

He didn't answer, which made me flip my head up to stare at him. Suddenly, he yanked my blazer and roughly kissed me on the lips. I quickly stopped him from doing any further. "Wait, Hibiya! I just blow you so don't- Mmnnphh!" he continued without listening to me.

Our tongues mingled against each other for about two minutes or so, with a little of gasps and groans escaped our mouths. But then, our lips finally parted forming a line of salivas when we were suffocating from lack of air. He tugged on my hair once again, making me stare straight into his lustful golden orbs. "Delic… I want more… I want you…"

Goosebumps took all over my body when I heard that. I took a big gulp and sweat trickled down my face as I stared at the view in front of me. "You know… this is the first time I've ever had an erection from just hearing a voice…" I spread out one of his legs, licking my fingers to form a bit of saliva. "…but I'm glad it was you, Hibiya…" slowly, I slid in one finger after another into his puckered hole.

"Ah! Haa! It feels… Mmm…!" the lithe male writhe beneath me, letting out sweet pleasureful whine. He then yelled, bucking his head upwards when I suddenly moved my fingers inside of him. "There…! Delic… No…! Ahh haa haa…!"

"Tsk. Damn it, Hibiya. Don't stir me up like that!" I took out my fingers from his crack, and hurrily positioned my hard arousal to his entrance. "S-sorry. This is gonna hurt, so please bear with me…"

As soon as I said that, I slowly penetrated my erection into his entrance, earning a shriek cry from the raven. "AAHH! Nnghh… ahhh.." he then cuddled me, while I kept pumping into his hole faster and harder.

The sound of skin clashing against each other, the sound of this person's enticing voice having sex with me, it was too intoxicating that I almost didn't want to stop. "Haaa… Hibiya…" I said while nipping one of his pink nubs. "…shit.. This is too good…" I spread out both of his legs wider, so that I could enter much deeper into his anus.

As I shifted my position a bit, he evidently moaned louder. "Ah! That's…! Delic… That place…!"

I grinned at his reaction. "Huh? You mean, here..?" I plunged my hard-on at the same place, making the raven squirmed in ecstacy. "Haha, it's damn tight. Looks like I've found your weak spot."

"Tsk. More… more, Delic… Ahh ahh…! Haaa…!" the raven whined, kissing me hungrily while moving his hips upwards more against mine. He then whispered to my ears with a pleasant gasping voice. "H-hey… I… love you, Delic… Don't leave me, yeah…?"

"Haa… Stupid." I touched his dishevelled face as I gaze at him, smiling cheerfully. "I love you so much, how can I leave you…?" Once again, I buried my face on his neck. My movements were getting much faster than before, it was getting hard to hold it in much longer for the both of us. "Hibiya… Crap… I'm cumming…! Nnghh!"

"Me too… Delic..!"

The both of us ejaculated at the same time. We were out of breathes, and yet I couldn't stop staring into his yellow orbs.

* * *

"By the way, why were you saying that I was thinking of 'running away' just now?" The raven looked me while changing his clothes.

"What? Didn't you decided to go back to your hometown today?" I stared at his in confusion. "Speaking of which, when's your flight?"

He stopped his action for a moment before tilting his head, expressing a puzzled look. "…..What are you talking about, Delic? I'm not going anywhere…."

And then, it was my turn to stood there like a log. "Wait… wait… So, you're saying you're not going back…?" I asked, confirming my question when he nodded slowly. It took me a while to process what was happening, until I involuntarily smack my hand hard to my face. "That fucking little devil….! I swear, I'm gonna kill him when I see him…!"

"…Who are you talking about, Delic…?" the male got closer towards me, tilting his head again.

"That asshole cousin of yours! I bet he's laughing so hard right now…" I expressed my frustration, knowing the fact that Izaya had once again toyed with me. I breathed out, and grab the male's arm. "If you're not going home, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually waiting for my parents." He said as my eyes widened. "Surprised, aren't you? Well, I made a call to my father yesterday. We had a little talk and I decided to finally tell him what I want to do from now on. That is, to stay in Shinjuku."

"W-WHAT!? In Shinjuku!? WHY?"

"Yes. I told you, right? I want my freedom. I don't want to be controlled be anyone anymore. It is my life and I want to live it, Delic." He walked to me, smiling cheerfully. "That's why, I want to start here. In japan, in Shinjuku, with Izayan and especially you."

"Hibiya…" I stared in awe at the raven in front of me. That was the first time I've saw his golden eyes were so full of determination. "…but what would your parents think…?"

"Well, I do not know as my parents aren't here yet." He sighed heading to the front door. "Their flight's been delayed today so I don't know when they will be he-"

As the raven was about to reach the door knob, a person suddenly entered making the both of us jolt. "Hibiya-sama! I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need to inform you that your parents have just arrived."

It turned out, the tall male in a butler suit came in. From what I've gathered, he is Hibiya's personal butler in charge of everything Hibiya does. He came here a bit early than Hibiya's parents to ensure nothing's going wrong. I must say, he's one hell of a butler, somehow that pisses me off a bit.

"I understand. Come, Delic. Let's go meet Father and Mother." The raven walked out with his butler, while tugging on my arm to follow him."

"Huh? What? What's going on? Wait…!"

For the next 5 hours, I had to endure the pain and suffering of walking around Shinjuku showing different kinds of amazing things to do there to impress Hibiya's parents. Honestly, I never imagine could how overbearing they were until I've met them for the first time. Although, Hibiya's stubborness overthrown them when he never once gave up on trying to prove them wrong.

In the end, everything worked out fine. Hibiya's parents would be staying here for a couple of days for sight-seeing and it may be just me, but they seemed to like Japan and Shinjuku a lot. Even to the point of wanting to make a business deal here.

As I bid goodbye to Hibiya's parents and the butler, I sent Hibiya home.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, you two." A figure spoke as he sat on the leather sofa, watching a show on his plasma screen TV.

"Izayan, I am back!" Hibiya was about to cuddle with the raven when I suddenly march forward, stopping Hibiya's movement. "Hmm, Delic?"

"IZAAAYYYAAAA~!" I screamed before running towards the male, clutching hard on his collar. "Why the hell would you lie to me like that…!? Was it fun to play with my feelings, huh~!?"

"Hahahahahaha! Aw~ You found out? Boo~" The male whined, and yet his grin never wavered. "Well, it was pretty amusing seeing you running around in a panic so yeah. But didn't it work out nicely in the end?"

The crimson eyed male was right. It did wonders to my relationship with Hibiya. This is why I hate when everything goes exactly as he planned. "Tsk. I'll let this one slide for now, Izaya." I released him.

"Thank you. And besides, I forgot to tell you to not make much noises. Because the beast's asleep right now." He winked at both me and Hibiya, bringing his index finger to his lips.

"Beast? Wait, you mean Shizuo-nii? He's here? You two made up?" I questioned in surprise. Instead, he just ignored me and went into his kitchen, serving his black coffee. I followed him, and I unconscious breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, you're finally honest with yourself, huh? About damn time too!"

As soon as I said that, he looked at nothing in particular and just smiled, while a bit of chuckle escaped his lips for only a mere second. My eyes widened looking at his expression because it wasn't a grin, it wasn't a smirk, it was something totally new. A pure happy smile.

"Haa~ But Shizu-chan can be very troublesome, you see." The raven reverted back to his normal attitude. "He's a protozoan, so sometimes I can't really tell what's going on in that tiny brain of hi- Mmnpphh!"

Izaya couldn't finish his words when a pillow suddenly hit him squarely in the face. The three of us looked up the stairs, revealing a male with a terrible bed hair and an angry expression.

"Who the hell are you calling a protozoan, huh? Izaya-kun~" the blond stood there, crackling his knuckles.

"Eh? Shizuo-nii? I thought you were asleep…?"

"Yeah, I was. Until I've heard the annoying laughter of the flea."

"Shizu-chan…" The raven grab the pillow, creasing his eyebrows at the blond. "My cheek is still hurting from the punch you gave, and you just had to throw something at me. You stupid brute!" he then threw the cup full of hot coffee that he was holding straight at the blond.

"Woah!" The blond quickly dodge it, making the cup shatter at the wall. "You bastard, that was dangerous…!"

"Heh. Of course it was. That's why I threw it at you, Shizu-chan." The raven grinned, before making an exit through the front door.

"Tsk. Wait, flea! Get back here!" the blond follow suit, chasing after the raven while wearing just a t-shirt and a boxer.

I sighed tiredly watching them disappear. "I guess… some things never change, huh? Will they really be alright?" I walked towards the glass window, gazing at the scene below me.

"They'll be alright, I can assure you." The golden eyed male stood beside me, smiling as he said that. "Because you can see it in their eyes that they treasure one another. See, Delic?" he pointed down to the window, making me look at the direction he was showing. My eyes gape.

Between the two buildings across the street, in a dark alley where no one seemed to noticed, two shadows were seen as they were locking lips. For strangers, they would probably not know who those individuals are, but since I've known them for so long, it was undoubtly Shizuo-nii and Izaya passionately kissing each other. I smiled warmly looking at them.

"Hey, Hibiya…" I said before I grab his chin and gave him a little peck. "I love you. I love you so much."

The lithe male in return blushed at my sudden action. He pulled on my tie, whispered the words "I love you, too." to my ear. Although I let out a laugh earning a pout from him, because that's when I realised, I've finally found my most important person.

And that I was genuinely happy to be with him.

* * *

This chapter was especially longer than the usual, I was surprised :O But hold your horses, people! There's still one chapter left. Well, technically this chapter IS the last but I want to make an extra chapter for how Shizuo and Izaya made up~ Look forward to it in a day or two~


	18. Omake: All is well

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Rating: T

* * *

"…Don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop?" the sound of the raven's voice echoed through the room as he leaned against an enormous window. His scarlet orbs was fixed on the figure stooding at the front door. He snickered darkly, "…ne, Shizu-chan?"

The figure ignored his question however. Instead, he closed the door behind him and moved forward. The male only stopped completely when a desk blocked his path towards the raven. The look of anguish was expressed on his facial as he opened his mouth, "Hey, Izaya. What… are we?" he asked dryly, like the words was like vomit to him.

The raven just chuckled hearing that. "Heh. What are we indeed, ne?" he responded, although his tone of voice was full of scorn.

None of them were able to say anything afterwards. They just stood there in silence for almost a minute or two. Albeit, the raven have always hated heavy atmospheres, it felt almost suffocating to hear one's unnerving breathes. So, he went around his desk to confront the blond.

"What made you ask this kind of question, Shizu-chan?" the lithe male leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

The blond's painful expression reappeared again. He stepped ahead, closing in on the person in front of him. "This… I did this, right? Does it still hurt?" He warily asked, gently touching the raven's swollen cheek.

"Haha. Well, it's the first time you've ever punched me. So, yeah. It hurts." The raven held Shizuo's wrist, pulling it slightly away from his face, while his other hand grasped his chest tightly. "…It really _hurts_… Shizu-chan."

The blond gritted his teeths. "I'm sorry…" although he couldn't bring himself to hold the lithe male.

"Hmph. Stop, Shizu-chan. The word 'sorry' coming from your mouth is really foreign to me." Izaya shrugged off the topic, as it felt awkward to continue on.

"You know… I don't get it. Our relationship just doesn't make sense to me, after all…" he laughed weakly. "…We fight all the time, with or without reason… and yet, we have this kind of relationship where we can act so normal with each other. Why is that…?"

Izaya didn't respond to that just because he couldn't exactly find the right answer either.

"But even so… I still don't want us to end. No matter what I do, I just couldn't let you go. I yearn for you so much that it's unbearable…" the blond slowly entwined their fingers together, closing his eyes as his forehead rested against the raven's.

"So what are we going to do, Shizu-chan?" the other male asked while making an unreadable expression. "What's next?"

Shizuo then breathed out. "Decide, Izaya." The blond stated, opening his caramel eyes to gaze straight into the red orbs of the raven. "If you want us to end, then let go of my hands. We will revert back to our usual selves and forget everything that's ever happened between the two of us. That's it…"

"…and what if I don't want to?" the raven asked again, tightening his grip against the blond.

"Then, stay with me..!" the tall male shriekked, it nearly sounded like a desperate plea. "…because I don't want to be in a standstill with you any longer. It's too painful…"

Heavy silence filled the room yet again with both of them stooding so close towards one another. The raven glanced at the blond, it was the first time he ever saw a very distressed look on Shizuo, it's almost as if the blond was trying so hard not to cry.

In the end, Izaya decided. He sighed and finally, let go of his hands.

That action shocked the blond, so he clutched his fists so hard that they shivered. "So… this is your answer, huh?" he didn't dare to look up, afraid that he had to face the raven. That is until his eyes widened when Izaya flung out his arms and suddenly embrace Shizuo firmly. "What..? Izaya?" he questioned, with his mouth gape in astounishment.

"Why do I need to hold your hands when I can just hug you instead? Stupid guy…" the lithe male chuckled aloud, taking in the warmth of the blond's body temperature. "I am never letting you go. That's what I decided since the moment we met."

"Izaya…" the blond quickly returned the embrace as he buried his face onto the raven's neck. "Damn it, you…! Stop worrying me! I thought my heart's gonna stop!"

"Hahahaha. I'd **love** to see that happening."

"You little flea…" the blond stared at the raven, expressing his irritation. Although, before he could say anything more, Izaya abruptly yanked his shirt and kissed him. Shizuo quickly pulled him away out of reflex. "Wha-what are you doing now!?"

"I love you." The raven smiled, giving another kiss to the blond.

"What did you…!" the blond instantenously froze as he blushed at the sudden confession.

"How do you feel about me, huh?" Izaya pulled the blond's shirt once more, licking Shizuo's lips like a mischievous imp. "Say it to me clearly."

"Y-y-you know I feel about you! So don't-" the tall male stuttered clumsily, trying to form the right words to answer the raven's question. Although, it was harder than he thought.

As Izaya kept pestering the blond, he finally gave up and sighed. "F-fine! I-I… um…. I love… y-"

**CRASH!**

The loud sound of destruction shocked both me and Hibiya as we stared horrifyingly at the state of the computer, or to be clear, it used to be a computer. "Shi-shizuo-nii? When did you arrived….?"

The male in a bartender suit stood in front of me with his reddened face. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO, HUH!? DELIC…!" He smacked his hand on the desk, which made it collapsed into two, and grinned sadistically with likely the intention of murder in his mind.

"Wait, Shizuo-nii! Calm down!" I waved my hand frantically, although I couldn't control his temper at all. "Listen! I saw a USB flash drive laying on the desk. Besides, Izaya let us borrow his computer for a while so I decided to open it. I didn't know it was you guys in a video!"

He stopped. "Wait, 'Izaya' you said…?" The blond questioned and just stood there like a log.

"Shizuo-nii, what's wro-"

"Hey, people! I'm back~" Izaya entered through the door with a pack of ootoro in his hand. "Huh? Shizu-chan's here too? What's he doing he-" The raven paused as he stared at the condition of his desk. It was cut into two, and his computer and other devices were utterly destroyed. He gape until his eyes daggers at the blond. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I-za-ya-kuuunnn~ Since when did you put CCTVs in your place~?" The blond slowly turned around, emitting dark scary aura.

"That doesn't matter, right?" the raven said annoyingly, walking towards his now wrecked items. "There's a file for Shiki-san that I need to deliver today, so why the hell did you broke my computer!?"

"That doesn't matter, right?" the blond smirked, copying the exact words that Izaya said just now.

"Tsk. You fucking brute!" The raven swiftly took out his flickblade and swung it towards the blond. "I really wanna kill you right now!"

Shizuo-nii was quick to avoid it. "How weird, we're thinking alike." He then grabbed a vase and threw it at Izaya but the raven dodged it easily.

"Tch. Stupid, stupid Shizu-chan!" Izaya gritted his teeths, and ran away. He probably though it was a bother for them to fight in his own apartment.

"Come back here, flea! I'm not done with you just yet!" my twin brother went to chase after him. Although before that, he quickly picked up Izaya's plasma screen TV and brought it with him. Well, there goes my wish in trying to get rid of the damn beautiful thing.

"Wha-what should we do now…? We can't use Izayan's computer anymore…" the golden eyed male spoke, looking down at the mess Shizuo-nii and Izaya had already made. By now, we're already used to their troublesome antics that we just don't care anymore.

It's been three weeks since Hibiya officially lived in Shinjuku, so it was time to finally search for his own place to live to not inconvenient Izaya any longer but so far, to no vail. So there's only one choice left, I thought.

"If there's no other way…" I scratched my head, stooding beside him. "…how about living together with me instead, Hibiya?"

As I said that, he stared at me with wide eyes and a pink blush appeared on his face. That expression probably had already answered my question. And Shizou-nii and Izaya seemed to do just fine on their own, that video proved it too.

So I guess, all's well that ends well, huh?

* * *

That's it. This chapter marks the end of 'The Prince and The Pimp'. Thank you all who favourited, followed and reviewed them! And especially those who read through all till the end. I'm so grateful to you guys, like seriously. You guys made me so happy :D I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing them. Thank you again, stay pretty. *hugs* *wink*


End file.
